


Coming Out for this Christmas

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, AlternativeUniverse, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, ballerino, e Louis, dipendente di una non dichiarata azienda, si conoscono nel 2010 su un aereo diretto in Italia e si innamorano, ovviamente.<br/>Da quell'anno fino ad oggi, vivono degli appassionati ma anche - ahimé - turbolenti Natali. Louis, infatti, non riesce a fare coming out e nonostante dimostri in tutti i modi di amare Harry, quando sta sul punto di dichiararsi, fallisce. Harry ne soffre e lo lascia, permettendo così a Louis di prendere una fottuta decisione: stare o non stare con lui? Fare o non fare questo benedetto e sacrosanto coming out?<br/>Per fortuna c'è Eleanor e grazie al cielo ci sono Niall e Josh. Per fortuna, sebbene un piccolo accenno di angst, ci sono tanto fluff, tanto sesso e tanti cliché, altrimenti che Natale sarebbe?<br/>Christmas!Larry, 16k parole</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/2

_A Louis Tomlinson, per i suoi 23 anni.  
Non dannarti troppo, _  
_sarai sempre più giovane della sottoscritta._

##  ** Coming out for _this_ Christmas* **

  
_10 Novembre 2014, Londra_

Harry lascia il bigliettino sul cuscino dalla federa scura del loro letto, dove sa che Louis lo troverà senza troppi affanni e sul quale ha scritto una frase di poche parole: chiara, nella sua impeccabile calligrafia, e concisa benché i suoi intricati pensieri.  
Si tocca l’anello, infilato nell’indice, con la sua preziosissima gemma blu, ma sentendo uno spillo punzecchiargli il cuore e le lacrime bruciare, minacciose, negli occhi, non se lo sfila.  
Poi, presa la sua valigia, il suo cappello nero e il suo giubbino di pelle, e salutato il gatto mentre un _crac_ lo avverte che il suo cuore si è spezzato inesorabilmente esce da casa, per quella che pensa – sebbene non sia la prima volta – sia l’ultima.  
Si infila nel taxi in direzione dell’aeroporto e prima che l’auto parta, guarda, dicendogli addio, la loro casa.  
Ringrazia la sua compagnia di danza che ha programmato da tempo un periodo di spettacoli dall’altra parte del mondo, perché con un oceano a dividerli sa che sarà difficile cadere nella tentazione di tornare.  
Non potrà più farlo, sul biglietto c’è scritta una frase con il motivo e con le cuffiette nelle orecchie, in viaggio col tassista che impreca per il traffico caotico della città, riascolta quella canzone dalla quale ha preso la citazione, convincendosene e lasciando scorrere – se lo promette – le ultime lacrime per Louis Tomlinson.

 

_10 Novembre 2014, poche ore dopo, Londra_

Louis rientra dal lavoro e cerca Harry, subito. “Harold” lo chiama col suo nome di battesimo. “Harold!” lo chiama ancora, ma compare soltanto il loro gatto, affamato e triste, che inizia a fargli le fusa, gattonando tra i suoi piedi che si muovono per casa, fino a giungere nella loro camera da letto.  
Non c’è nemmeno lì, il suo compagno, ma trova il bigliettino e capisce perché non lo troverà da nessuna parte da lì in avanti.   


  
_« I’m irrelevant. You’ll be fine without me. »_  
_Harry_   


  
Stavolta Louis ha la sensazione, dopo quattro anni di tira e molla, che sarà una scelta definitiva quella di Harry.  
Perché sì, non è la prima volta che scappa, lasciandolo, per le sue mancanze. Non è la prima volta che Louis si ripete di essere un coglione. Non è per niente un caso a se stante, senza motivazioni, per cui avrebbe anche il diritto di incazzarti. Perché Harry ha tanti motivi per averlo lasciato e Louis non può far altro che cadere sul letto, fissare il vuoto e pensare, fino a quando inizia a dirlo ad alta voce, che “non starò affatto bene senza te”, mentre sente come un pugno conficcarsi nello stomaco e sgretolarsi ogni sua vana convinzione che in quel modo sarebbero riusciti a tirare avanti, insieme, ancora per molto.  
Eppure, nell’ultimo Natale passato assieme, era stato così folle da crederci davvero, che avrebbe funzionato.

 

 

_24 Dicembre 2013, Doncaster_

Harry scese dal taxi e si guardò attorno finché non lo vide, seduto sugli scalini di quello che credette essere un passaggio per le cantine sotterranee o per i garage, con addosso una tuta blu e rossa, un beanie a nascondere i suoi capelli lisci e spettinati, la barba incolta da giorni, due brutte occhiaie sotto le sue iridi acquamarina e l’ansia nel viso smunto di non vederlo arrivare. Ma quando i loro occhi si incrociarono, Louis prese vita pensando subito “quanto cazzo è bello”; e lo era, in effetti, negli skinny jeans neri che fasciavano le sue lunghe gambe, a parentesi tonde, sode, o nelle sue spalle larghe, coperte da quel giaccone nero attillato ed elegante. “è troppo bello” si ripeté, mentre le ginocchia gli tremavano, il culo gli si era ghiacciato ed era impossibile alzarsi senza l’inevitabile crollo a terra dopo due passi. Tuttavia gli sorrise, Louis, e anche gli occhi verdi di Harry, nonostante tentassero di essere freddi e neutrali, brillarono di contentezza quando lo videro sorridere e andargli incontro.  
“Perché mi hai fatto venire qua?” domandò.  
Erano, infatti, due settimane che non si parlavano o vedevano. Harry viaggiava molto per lavoro, con la sua compagnia di ballo, ma questa volta erano stati divisi nella stessa città perché Louis era ancora un codardo.  
“Perché hai ragione, Harry. Sono passati tre anni ed io… io voglio trascorrere il Natale con te e la mia famiglia. Voglio- voglio presentarteli e… presentarti come il mio ragazzo” confessò, balbettando un po’, mentre le mani affondavano nei pantaloni della tuta.  
Harry sorrise, mentre una trottola iniziava a muoversi nella sua pancia: era contentezza. “C-certo, sempre che tu lo sia a-ancora, il mio ra-ragazzo!” continuò subito dopo, facendolo scoppiare in una risata incontrollata.  
Harry gli si avvicinò, lentamente e senza far rumore, il taxi era già ripartito da ancor prima che si parlassero, lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo fece avvicinare a sé, con i loro bacini a congiungersi. Solo in quel momento Louis ebbe il coraggio di alzare il viso per guardarlo e soltanto occhi negli occhi Harry gli rispose “non è possibile dimenticarsi di te in due settimane, Louis” prima di poggiare le sue labbra rosse su quelle rosee di lui.  
Davanti la porta di casa, con le mani intrecciate, Harry ci credette davvero che fosse finalmente giunto il momento per lui e Louis di amarsi alla luce del sole, ma quando la porta si aprì, Louis lasciò improvvisamente andare la presa della sua mano nella sua per saltare addosso alla madre e salutarla come nulla fosse. Così Harry tornò immediatamente a credere che fosse soltanto una stupida illusione, la sua: doveva smetterla di sperare che un coniglio diventasse un leone, o che grazie alla sua presenza Louis potesse ottenere abbastanza forza da riuscire a fare quel passo importante. Perché evidentemente Louis non ci teneva abbastanza per… riuscirci.  
Ci provava, ma era chiaro ormai che una prova, né tanti tentativi sarebbero mai diventati un fatto.  
Doveva smetterla di amarlo, perché farlo significava anche cadere nell’abisso delle sue paure alle quali Harry, fin da quando aveva capito di essere omosessuale, non aveva dato mai modo di diventare un ostacolo per la sua serenità.  
Quando fu presentato come “il mio migliore amico Harry” decise che, finita quella serata, lo avrebbe lasciato. Stavolta per sempre.  
E così fece, festeggiarono la vigilia di Natale, nonché il compleanno di Louis, e si parlarono a stento perché Harry ebbe cura di non avvicinarsi mai a lui, così come d’altra parte, Louis, che non ebbe il coraggio di prenderlo da parte e chiedergli scusa.  
Quando venne l’ora di andarsene, Harry prese un altro taxi in silenzio e se ne andò, salutando la madre di Louis, Johannah, che avrebbe tanto amato avere come suocera, e tutta la numerosa famiglia.  
Dopo duecento metri di percorso in silenzio, il tassista gli chiese di dovere: “Qual è la destinazione, signore?” al quale Harry rispose “ _Dove vanno i cuori spezzati_?”.   


  
***

  
_10 Novembre 2014, in viaggio per New York_

“Maledetto il giorno che ti ho incontrato, Louis” afferma con rammarico, mentre si siede nel posto vicino al finestrino e nota che accanto a lui non c’è seduto nessun ragazzo impaurito per il suo primo volo.  
Sorride e sospira: sarà un lungo viaggio, sarà meglio smettere di pensare.

 

_25 Dicembre 2013, Holmes Chapel_

Louis scese dall’auto, guardando la villa davanti ai suoi occhi. Aveva una paura terribile, ma doveva farlo. La vigilia, e giorno del suo ventiduesimo compleanno, era andata malissimo e si sentiva in colpa per come aveva fatto finire le cose. Doveva recuperare, perché sapeva soltanto una cosa: non voleva perdere Harry.  
Respirò a fondo e a lungo davanti quella casa, per evitare attacchi di panico quando poi avrebbe dovuto suonare il campanello di casa Styles e ripensò a quanto fosse stato idiota nel suo comportamento del giorno prima. Aveva nuovamente rovinato tutto.  
Eppure, prima che quella porta si aprisse, sembrava tutto così semplice. Poi, però, una volta spalancata, era stato ancora più facile sciogliere l’intreccio delle loro mani e fare mille passi indietro presentando Harry come il suo migliore amico.  
Non l’aveva mai capito cosa lo bloccasse ogni volta: era il primo a sapere che non ci fosse nulla di male nell’essere omosessuale, e odiava chi pensava il contrario a tal punto da provare dolore ogni volta che sentiva notizie di omofobi crudeli e di omosessuali suicida.  
Non si vergognava nemmeno, Louis, perché era orgoglioso della persona che aveva al suo fianco, era fiero di Harry. Lo avrebbe elogiato, così come aveva fatto la sera prima, a tutti, perché per Harry non aveva altre parole diverse da quelle che gli uscivano dal cuore; lo amava come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua, dal loro primo incontro su quell’aereo, e non aveva mai avuto dubbi su chi avesse voluto avere al suo fianco per il resto della vita, per questo motivo poi aveva comprato il regalo che teneva nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni.  
Eppure c’era qualcosa che gli impediva di fare quel passo, di essere felice.  
C’era ed era la paura di non sentirsi abbastanza, di non aver quel coraggio di affrontare giorno dopo giorno i pregiudizi della gente, e soprattutto la paura di non essere l’idea che Harry si era fatto di lui, di loro insieme dopo il coming out.  
Louis non era da dimostrazioni o effusioni, soprattutto quelle in pubblico, e Harry poteva aver potuto credere, col tempo, che non ve ne erano state fino a quel momento perché _non aveva fatto coming out._  
Louis non era il tipo di persona da affibbiare nomignoli o dire cose melense, ma Harry poteva aver potuto pensare che non lo chiamasse “amore” perché non poteva farlo e che gli dicesse ‘ti amo’ solo in intimità perché nascosti e non alla luce del sole.  
Louis non era tante cose che Harry aveva potuto pensare non fosse soltanto per il fatto di non essersi ancora dichiarato gay, ma in realtà Louis non lo era e basta. O almeno così credeva, dopotutto chi meglio di lui poteva conoscere se stesso?  
E quella era la sua paura più grande, che Harry smettesse di amarlo, che lo dimenticasse e abbandonasse.  
Ciò però stava accadendo comunque, pertanto doveva rischiare. Doveva finalmente mettersi in gioco.  
Non era sicuro che Harry fosse tornato a casa della sua famiglia, ma da una parte ci sperava, dall’altra se lo sentiva.  
Suonò il campanello e poi bussò alla porta. Fu Gemma – e sapeva il nome della sorella di Harry perché lui le aveva parlato sempre di lei – ad aprirgli e “Louis!” fu salutato da costei con grande entusiasmo.  
“Tu- sai chi sono?” disse, avvolto in quel caloroso abbraccio. “Certo! Harry mi ha parlato così tanto di te! Io sono-”  
“Gemma, sì, anche a me ha parlato tanto di te” affermò, sorridendosi.  
Quando, però, la ragazza lo invitò ad entrare, una morsa allo stomaco lo piegò in due: Harry aveva parlato di lui mentre lui lo aveva trattato quasi come uno sconosciuto - esagerò.  
E la sensazione brutta nello stomaco peggiorò quando dal salone di quella casa, apparve proprio Harry, nel suo metro e ottanta di altezza, con i ricci scompigliati e un sorriso genuino sul viso che scomparve quando lo mise a fuoco.  
“Che ci fai _tu_ qui?” gli domandò, incupendosi. Louis trattenne il fiato e mandò giù un boccone amaro.  
Anne comparve con lo stesso sorriso del figlio e lo mantenne quando abbracciò Louis e lo salutò come fosse riconoscente che fosse lì: “Allora sei venuto, Harry aveva detto che non ce l’avresti fatta… Sono così contenta, Louis” si presentò la donna, baciandolo sulla guancia.  
“Vieni, avvicinati al camino, sarai infreddolito” affermò, spingendolo verso il salone, sotto lo sguardo interdetto del figlio. “Io sono-”  
“Anne” la anticipò lui, sorridendole cordiale.  
“È fatto così, anticipa le presentazioni!” convenne Gemma, facendo ridacchiare i due nonnetti seduti al tavolo che stavano giocando a bridge.  
“Loro sono zio Albert e zia Margaret” continuò la donna, mentre Harry si era avvicinato in silenzio, per afferrare un paio di noccioline dal piatto e spiarlo severo, fulminandogli le spalle. Guardandolo di sottecchi, Louis lo trovò incredibilmente dolce anche se totalmente infuriato. Era un caso senza speranze.  
“Loro credo me li abbia solo accennati di tanto in tanto” esclamò Louis, permettendo ad Anne e a Gemma di sghignazzare all’insaputa dei dolci vecchietti probabilmente un po’ sordi che “anche a noi fa tanto piacere conoscerti, Gerald” risposero, più o meno.  
“Adesso basta, Louis, seguimi, dobbiamo parlare” esclamò Harry, afferrandolo per un braccio e togliendolo dalle cure e attenzioni delle sue due donne.  
Salirono perfino al secondo piano per distanziarsi dal calore di quella famiglia ed entrarono nella camera di Harry – o almeno così parve a Louis quando vi entrarono – nella quale affrontarono la conversazione.  
“Cosa sei venuto a fare qui?” domandò, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardandolo torvo. Louis si avvicinò di due passi, prima di capire che era meglio mantenere una certa distanza: Harry era capace di prenderlo benissimo a schiaffi se le sue parole non fossero state abbastanza convincenti. E in tutto ciò sarebbe risultato comunque terribilmente dolce.  
“Mi dispiace” cominciò, poi, abbassando il capo.  
“Che novità” fu la risposta che lo fece rimanere di sale per venti secondi. Buttò giù ancora una volta l’amaro in bocca e abbozzò: perché non poteva fare altro, Harry aveva tutte le buone ragioni per trattarlo male.  
“Non so cosa mi sia successo ieri io-” esitò.  
“Semplice: ti sei cagato nelle mutande” affermò atono, gelandogli il cuore. Annuì, abbassando il capo. “Sì, sono un codardo ma… l’ho detto a Eleanor ieri, l’ho confessato a lei che mi ha spedito a calci in culo qui” disse, poi rialzò gli occhi per vedere il viso del riccio e si sorprese di ciò che notò perché Harry sembrava stupito.  
“Questo non vuol dire che non sarei qui se non fosse stato per l-” specificò, ma fu bloccato. “Lo hai detto a Eleanor?” chiese Harry, facendo un passo verso di lui. Louis abbozzò un sorriso e annuì di nuovo.  
“Davvero?” lo afferrò per mano.  
“Vuoi chiamarla?” suonò disperato e Harry rise, negando. “Mi fido di te”.  
“Harry, mi dispiace sul serio io- sono un disastro ma… il mio non riuscire a fare coming out non significa affatto che non tenga a te abbastanza, perché solo il cielo sa quanto tu sia importante per me. Solo che…”  
“Hai bisogno di tempo, lo so, lo hai detto tante volte. E allora perché sei qui?” sembrò di nuovo avere un tono deluso e Louis si dispiacque nuovamente, mentre cercava le parole giuste da dire.  
“Perché voglio dimostrarti che non mi vergogno di te, che vorrei che tutti sapessero quanto sono orgoglioso di esserti accanto e volevo dirlo alla tua famiglia…”.  
“Cosa? Cosa vuoi dire alla mia famiglia, Louis?”  
“… _Che ti amo perché ti amo_ ” ma quella dichiarazione sembrò non bastargli una volta che l’aveva detto ad alta voce. Harry sorrise, facendo trasparire una sola fossetta sulla guancia sinistra.  
Così Louis s’inginocchiò di fronte a lui e tirò fuori il suo regalo: “Ti amo così tanto che voglio ufficializzarlo oggi, di modo che io non possa più fuggire di fronte alle responsabilità”  
Aprì la scatoletta e mostrò l’anello con una meravigliosa gemma azzurra agli occhi lucidi di Harry, che si era portato davanti alla bocca una mano.  
“Se diventi il mio fidanzato, un giorno avrò l’onore di sposarti. E questo gesto vuol dire soprattutto una cosa: che sarai al mio fianco, alla luce del sole, che sarai mio e lo sapranno tutti, anche la mia famiglia”.  
Harry sembrò sgomento, mentre guardava Louis in ginocchio con quella scatolina aperta tra le mani e un anello brillare alla tiepida luce di un sole verso il tramonto.  
“HARRY PRENDI L’ANELLO!” fu un urlo dall’altro capo della porta che fece voltare entrambi verso di essa. Sembrava essere la voce di Gemma che, però, ora era trattenuta dalle mani di una seconda persona.  
Harry guardò di nuovo Louis, poi l’uscio. Louis si alzò e Harry si avvicinò alla porta per aprirla. Anne, Gemma e i due vecchietti stavano guardando ovunque tranne la loro direzione, nel pieno dell’imbarazzo di essere stati scoperti. Arrivò dal piano terra anche il marito di Anne, fino allora impegnato in cucina, per scoprire la lieta notizia.  
Harry si voltò a guardare verso Louis con lo sguardo più dispiaciuto che gli avesse visto stampato in viso. Louis ridacchiò, grattandosi il capo e fece spallucce: “tanto meglio così” commentò. “Salve a tutti, io sono Louis Tomlinson e sono assolutamente innamorato di vostro figlio. Così tanto da volerlo sposare, è una cosa possibile?” convenne Louis, più deciso che mai.  
A quella dichiarazione, in pubblico, non solo la famiglia Styles si sciolse di dolcezza ma anche Harry che, sorridendo e mostrandogli entrambe le adorabili fossette, incavate nelle sue guance, fu di nuovo suo in uno stucchevole: “assolutamente sì, è possibilissimo” seguito dal consenso di tutta la famiglia in un urlo e in degli applausi di felicitazioni.  
Quel Natale fu di nuovo meraviglioso: non solo per la festività che riunì una numerosa famiglia, ma anche per il ricongiungimento di una coppia che ben presto avrebbe ufficializzato il loro amore al mondo.

 

_10 Novembre 2014, in volo per New York_

_“Signore e signori, buon pomeriggio, sono Niall Horan e sono il comandante di questo volo diretto a New York dall’aeroporto di Londra. Il tempo è ottimo, ci sono 13° gradi, con un cielo sereno, l’arrivo è previsto in serata, per le nove e trenta. Vi ringraziamo di aver scelto la nostra compagnia e vi auguro buon viaggio. Dia daoibh*”_  
Un ragazzo si siede accanto a Harry con un sorriso a trentadue denti, non ci mette poi molto a spiegare il perché sia tanto di buon umore, come se non ce la facesse a trattenersi: “Lo ha sentito? È il mio ragazzo irlandese che ha parlato!” confessa a gran voce. Harry annuisce con un sorriso incerto. “Tra poco lascerà il comando al copilota e ci divertiremo un po’ nel bagno!” esclama ancora. Harry trattiene una risata, stringendo le labbra tra loro, e guarda fuori dal finestrino.  
“Lei lo ha mai fatto nel bagno di un aereo?”  
Harry nega: “Aveva paura di volare” commenta, lasciandosi scappare quel pensiero.  
“Che gran peccato! Con la prossima le consiglio di provarlo!” commenta il giovanotto che, una volta conclusasi la sua avventura nel bagno, gli si presenterà come “Josh Devine, batterista in cerca di un gruppo che nel frattempo si diverte a volare gratis assieme al suo irlandese comandante di volo”.  
Harry è ben felice di avere un compagno così chiassoso, per lo meno eviterà di pensare come sta facendo ora che è di nuovo solo.  
Si rigira l’anello tra le mani. Lo guarda e inevitabilmente ci pensa. Abbozza un sorriso e trattiene le lacrime. Non l’ha lasciato a Louis, ma non può più indossarlo al dito, perciò slega la catenina che ha al collo, infila l’anello in essa e se la riallaccia, nascondendola sotto la maglia, perché a David non farebbe piacere sapere che non ha avuto la forza di lasciarsi alle spalle tutto.  
E con quel piccolo segreto all’altezza del cuore, mentre l’aereo vola già nel cielo di Londra, abbandonandolo, Harry pensa che con David, l’uomo che ha saputo convincerlo a provare con lui, lasciando Louis, con la promessa di non doversi nascondere e di poter vivere la loro storia apertamente, sì, con lui forse funzionerà.

*“salve! o “dio sia con voi” – in irlandese.   


  
***

  
_11 Novembre 2014, Londra_

Eleanor c’è sempre quando Louis cerca una spalla sulla quale piangere. Soprattutto quando si tratta di Harry.  
Eleanor è la migliore amica di Louis e, si dà il caso, che sia anche di una sincerità spiazzante: “Sei un codardo per giunta coglione”.  
Louis tira su col naso e “grazie” risponde. Eleanor lo spinge per una spalle e poi lo abbraccia: “ma ti voglio bene, Boo” confessa.  
Louis la guarda torvo per quel nomignolo creato dalla madre, Boo Bear, che tanto odia, ma se lo merita, dopotutto.  
“Se n’è andato, alla fine ha scelto David” sussurra affranto. Perché sì, Louis sa della decisione di Harry e questo perché non ci sono mai state bugie tra loro e Harry gli ha sempre fatto presente delle avances del collega di lavoro.  
“Cosa ne sai che è scappato da lui?” domanda lei. “Ho controllato la carta di credito, un biglietto per New York”  
“Può anche esserci andato per altro. Per lavoro ad esempio, non si esibisce lì fino a Natale?” ribatte.  
“Lo so, lo so che ha scelto lui” è convinto.  
“Non gli hai dato altra scelta, Louis”. Eleanor è sincera, ancora una volta, e Louis non può far altro che sospirare affranto.  
“Cosa devo fare? Lasciarlo andare, quindi?”  
Eleanor nega. “No, Louis” risponde piatta.  
“Sarebbe la volta buona che tu gli dessi una seconda scelta, andando a riprendertelo e sistemando le cose. Stavolta per bene, però”.   


  
***

_23 Luglio 2010, in volo per l’Italia_

Per Harry era ormai come un’abitudine prendere l’aereo, considerato il suo lavoro nella compagnia di ballo che gli permetteva di girare il mondo, e _cazzo se lo adorava._  
Il suo posto preferito era quello vicino al finestrino, dove una volta in alto, nel cielo, poteva ammirare il maestoso paesaggio di qualsiasi parte del mondo stesse girando.  
Quel giorno doveva andare in Italia e _dannazione non vedeva l’ora_ perché non c’era mai stato.  
Tutto però fu rovinato quando, arrivando alla sua postazione, scoprì che il posto vicino al finestrino era già occupato da un ragazzo dall’aria terrorizzata.

 

 

_21 Novembre 2014, in volo per New York_

Una voce dagli altoparlanti lo distrae dai suoi mille pensieri: “ _Signore e signori, buon pomeriggio, sono Niall Horan e sono il comandante di questo volo diretto a New York dall’aeroporto di Londra. Il tempo è incerto, è previsto un temporale lungo il viaggio, ci sono 9° gradi. L’arrivo è previsto durante la nottata, per le due. Vi ringraziamo di aver scelto la nostra compagnia e vi auguro buon viaggio. Dia daoibh”._

Freme un po’ sul posto alla notizia del probabile temporale in cui incapperanno durante il viaggio, ma respira a fondo e un’altra voce lo distrae: “È libero questo posto?” è di un ragazzo il suo è un tono opposto alla sua voce delicata, basso e un po’ graffiato. Louis annuisce, “certo” dice e torna a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
“L’ha sentita la voce del comandante?” lo importuna ancora il tipo, parlando come fossero in confidenza. Louis si rigira nuovamente a guardarlo e annuisce con una smorfia ovvia sul viso. Il tipo abbozza un sorriso: “Stavamo insieme e lo facevamo come due pazzi nel bagno dell’aereo”.  
Louis arrossisce imbarazzo e sorride impercettibilmente. “Come mai è finita?”  
“Ho trovato un lavoro e prendo meno l’aereo” risponde ironico ma con tono seccato. “Se solo non guadagnassi tanto, uff, ma non ho intenzione di mollare, quell’irlandese meraviglioso è mio e oggi lo capirà! Abbiamo un incontro più tardi, spero finisca in bagno…” dice e ammicca. Louis ride e “lo spero anch’io per lei” gli augura.

 

 

_23 Luglio 2010, in volo per l’Italia_

Per Louis era tutto un completo disastro. Aveva espressamente detto di non volere un posto vicino al finestrino, di poter viaggiare con qualsiasi mezzo tranne l’aereo, eppure… le era capitato proprio il suo peggior incubo.  
Il motore dell’aereo era ancora spento, ma lui già tremava come una foglia e tutto per una _fottuta_ rappresentazione che l’azienda in cui lavorava aveva organizzato in Italia.  
“Ehm, mi scusi, credo che quel posto sia il mio” la voce nasale di quel tipo e quelle parole furono la sua salvezza. “Davvero?” disse, con assurda speranza nel tono di voce.  
Il tipo sembrò guardarlo con cipiglio e “beh- sì” rispose divertito. Rise di gusto, poi, quando “oh grazie a Dio, tenga, è tutto suo” Louis esclamò alzandosi di slancio e spostandosi nel sedile di mezzo.

 

_21 Novembre 2014, in volo per New York_

Quando resta solo, finalmente in volo verso la Grande Mela, Louis ricade nel flusso dei suoi pensieri: Eleanor l’ha convinto. Alla fine ha perso Harry nonostante le sue paure, perciò dopo una lavata di capo, Louis ha deciso che è giunta l’ora di farla finita di essere un codardo. Andrà a riprendersi Harry per portarlo a Doncaster e presentarlo alla sua famiglia come il suo fidanzato.

 

_23 Luglio 2010, in volo per l’Italia_

Harry si sistemò nel posto tanto ambito con un sorriso divertito stampato in faccia. Guardò il tipo per un paio di volte, sentendo il divertimento crescere dentro di lui mentre lo vedeva indaffarato a tremare e ad agitarsi per qualsiasi cosa.  
“Prima volta?” chiese.  
“Cosa?” sbottò l’altro. Harry sorrise beffardo. “Temo di sì, è il suo primo viaggio in aereo?”  
“Si vede tanto?” fu la risposta che lo divertì ancora di più. “Si tranquillizzi, saranno tre quarti d’ora che non sentirà nemmeno”.  
“Mi avevano detto mezz’ora!” squittì allarmato.  
“Le hanno mentito” gli sussurrò, vedendolo sgranare gli occhi terrorizzato.

 

_21 Novembre 2014, in volo per New York_

“E lei? Lei lo ha mai fatto nel bagno di un aereo?” chiede impertinente. Louis ridacchia ancora e nega: “Avevo paura di volare” risponde. Il ragazzo sembra aggrottare la fronte e tirarsi indietro per pensare a quello che sembra un déjà vu.  
Louis lo vede lasciar perdere il filo logico dei suoi pensieri e tornare a sorridergli: “Ora non più, quindi, e io glielo consiglio, è qualcosa di soprannaturale! Un po’ scomodo, ma soprannaturale!” commenta entusiasta quell’ometto che gli si presenterà, al ritorno dal _bagno_ con un sorriso a trentadue denti, come “Josh Devine, batterista con una band e un favoloso fidanzato irlandese, comandante di un aereo di nome Niall Horan”.

 

_23 Luglio 2010, in volo per l’Italia_

Non era divertente, né quel viaggio _di quarantacinque minuti,_ né il tipo che sembrava si divertisse a prendersi gioco di Louis.  
“Se vuole, posso tenerla per mano, l’ho già fatto in passato per un bambi-”  
“Posso farcela, ho diciannove anni, io” ribatté, interrompendolo. Il ragazzo ridacchiò ancora.  
“Lo disse anche il ragazzino, più o meno” gli sussurrò di nuovo. Louis lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “No, ma grazie dell’offerta” esclamò a denti stretti. Proprio in quel momento, i motori dell’aereo si accesero facendolo saltare sul posto, terrorizzato.  
Harry era divertito e affascinato: divertito perché quel ragazzo – avrebbe scoperto poi – era più grande di lui, e, affascinato, perché era incredibilmente bello, sebbene sconvolto e terrorizzato, con quelle iridi celesti, sgranate e attente come un gatto, a qualsiasi rumore o movimento che lo circondasse, e con quei capelli lisci, spiaccicati sul suo viso spigoloso.

 

_21 Novembre 2014, in volo per New York_

Louis si vergogna al pensiero di aver rovinato di nuovo tutto, ma si fa forza pensando alla sincerità dei suoi sentimenti. Perché quelli, paura o no, sono sempre stati veri. Così come quelli di Harry, che alla fine l’ha sempre perdonato, anche quando non lo meritava.  
Si smuove sul sedile vicino al finestrino, il tipo inopportuno, Josh, è sparito dietro le tende.  
Non è più terrorizzato dagli aerei, come la prima volta.

 

_23 Luglio 2010, in volo per l’Italia_

Quando presero il volo, però, Harry realizzò la realtà dei fatti.  
Louis saltò sul posto, probabilmente in un gesto involontario, e Harry, smosso da gentilezza e buon cuore, si sentì in dovere di afferrarlo per mano, stringendogliela come se fosse l’ultima cosa da fare prima di morire, per rassicurare quel viso terrorizzato in preda ad un attacco di panico. Harry gli sorrise, pensando che fosse bello indipendentemente dalla sua espressione.  
“Harry Styles” si beffò, giustificando e approfittando di quella stretta di mano che ben presto divenne un intreccio di dita.  
“Cos-?” domandò il ragazzo, guardandolo stordito, poi scese verso le loro mani e “Oh” esclamò, tornando a respirare e riuscendo finalmente a ridere.  
“Piacere di conoscerti…” convenne Harry, mentre carezzava con il pollice la pelle nivea del ragazzo.  
“Louis” si presentò finalmente, ora distratto da quelle iridi verdi che lo guardavano senza più ilarità, ma con riguardo, attenzione… gentilezza. Nessuno lo aveva mai scrutato a quel modo.  
“Piacere di conoscerti, Louis SenzaCognome” si beffò ancora Harry.  
“Tomlinson” esclamò, allora, guardando altrove profondamente indispettito e imbarazzato. Harry ridacchiò di nuovo.  
“Quando hai paura, magari durante una turbolenza, puoi stringere la pres-”  
“DURANTE UNA CHE?” urlò e con quel tono di voce, delicato e stridente, si fece udire da tutti i passeggeri di quel volo.  
Fu all’improvviso, per quel dolcissimo terrore a trasparire in ogni turbamento del suo volto, che Harry s’innamorò di Louis.  
E, sicuramente, fu una cosa ricambiata nello stesso istante, per quanto poi Louis urlasse al mondo l’odio profondo nato dal sarcasmo e dalla – pessima – ironia di Harry.

 

_21 Novembre 2014, in volo verso New York_

Louis sorride a quel ricordo, mentre l’aereo decolla. Le ore di viaggio saranno di più, ma non importa poi molto.  
Lui guarda fuori dal finestrino tranquillamente, come se non avesse mai avuto paura dell’altezza e questo perché Harry ha saputo accantonarla, quasi come una magia.  
Perché l’amore deve e può bastare, se ne convince.   


***

  
_24 Dicembre 2010, Londra_

Stare assieme a Harry era difficile, ma assolutamente meraviglioso. Ormai erano cinque mesi in cui erano innamorati, ma poche le settimane che potevano trascorrere assieme, per via del lavoro di Harry.  
Fortunatamente, però, per Natale sarebbero potuti stare insieme e Louis non vedeva l’ora mentre attendeva Harry all’uscita dell’aeroporto.  
Quando lo vide, in spalla il borsone e nell’altra mano il trolley che si trascinava dietro, sorrise di slancio mentre nello stomaco sentiva una guerra scombussolargli il pranzo.  
Harry lo abbracciò d’impeto, stringendolo come volesse stritolarlo, perché un mese li aveva visti distanti e Louis gli era mancato terribilmente.  
Louis si era divincolato ben presto, imbarazzato mentre si guardava attorno, e “bentornato, Harold” lo salutò.  
Harry sorrise senza dare troppo peso a quel momento d’impaccio dovuto all’abbraccio e salì in macchina, nella quale, mentre Louis guidava, si accontentò di stringergli la mano posata sul cambio.  
In viaggio verso casa, “mi sei mancato terribilmente” gli disse Louis, gonfiandolo d’amore e di desiderio. E Harry non ebbe più dubbi sulle mancanze di Louis, perché le riempiva a modo suo. Gli sorrise “abbiamo per noi tre lunghi giorni”.  
Louis sorrise compiaciuto e fece spazio alle dita di Harry fra le sue. “Ah, buon compleanno, Boo Bear”.  
Louis frenò in mezzo alla strada, senza causare fortunatamente alcun incidente. “Avevi promesso di non chiamarmi mai in quel modo, Harold” urlò, mentre l’altro rideva divertito.  
“È stato più forte di me, perdonami” affermò trattenendo le risa, baciandogli il dorso della mano che alzò verso le sue labbra. “Questa sarà l’ultima volta, però, Boo Bear”.  
E Louis ci credette nonostante sapesse quanto Harry fosse innamorato del suo lato isterico. Aveva anche pensato, una volta, che Harry si divertisse soprattutto a sentirlo urlare… ma non sempre e solo per farlo arrabbiare, ovviamente.

 

 

_22 Novembre 2014, New York_

Un suono del campanello di casa giunge fino al bagno nel quale Harry sta facendo una doccia.  
“David, vai tu per favore?”

 

 

_25 Dicembre 2010, Londra_

Erano entrambi a casa di Louis, quella che aveva preso in affitto vicino all’azienda per cui lavorava, così da non arrivare mai in ritardo; ed erano distesi su un letto, arrotolati nelle lenzuola, rigorosamente avvinghiati l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, senza alcuna voglia di venir fuori da quella stanza e, soprattutto, da quella casa.  
Avevano perso il conto delle volte in cui avevano fatto l’amore e il punto era che non avevano alcuna intenzione di smettere.  
“Il miglior Natale di sempre” commentò Louis, soffiandolo sul collo di Harry che tremò soddisfatto stringendolo forte a sé.  
“Non è un Natale, però, senza regali…” affermò tirandosi a sedere e portando con sé l’altro. “Devo darti una cosa” continuò con un sorrisetto divertito. “Anch’io”.  
Fu così che si scambiarono i due peggior regali di sempre, ma che probabilmente più amarono fra tutti.  
Louis scartò il suo e ci trovò un portachiavi: un pupazzetto spelacchiato a forma di cactus con una faccia – un paio d’occhi e una bocca – che gli ricordava qualcuno. Fece una smorfia, divertita e… sorpresa.  
“Si chiama Harold” spiegò Harry, preoccupato che non gli piacesse. Louis, allora, iniziò a ridere.  
_Oh, ecco chi gli ricordava._  
“È buffo” commentò.  
“Ti fa schifo” ribatté. Louis rise. “No, lo adoro”.  
“Lo detesti”.  
“Non è vero, Harry, lo adoro, somiglia davvero a te” disse, ridendo ancora. Harry lo guardò con un broncio e, poi, con un sorriso “così penserai a me quando sarò lontano”.  
“Penso a te in ogni caso ma grazie, lo adoro” ripeté infine, per poi baciarlo. “Ora tocca al mio”.  
Harry lo scartò con forza, fino a ritrovarsi una sciarpa e un paio di guanti color prugna appassita. “Oh- è davvero…”  
“Terribile, io sono negato con i regali, non sapevo che farti e ho pensato che la Norvegia sarà fredda e che così ti terrai al caldo e-”  
“Ti amo, Louis” lo gelò Harry. Fu la prima volta. E gli scappò via dalla bocca.  
“Non devi dirlo solo per farmi-”  
“ _Ti amo perché ti amo_ ” lo fermò di nuovo. Anche se non lo aveva fatto apposta, era contento di aver dichiarato finalmente i suoi sentimenti.  
Ma Louis preferì il silenzio, ancora una volta, perché era spiazzato. Nessuno prima di allora aveva detto di amarlo e… era senza parole.  
“È imbarazzante” farfugliò Harry, alzandosi dal letto e allontanandosi verso il comò sul quale si appoggiò per prendere fiato.  
Ci ponderò su, viaggiando con la mente e iniziando a credere che avesse agito e confessato troppo presto, che Louis non ricambiasse e che dirlo avesse rovinato tutto… fino a quando non si sentì avvolgere dalle piccole braccia di Louis in vita per poi essere ancorato al resto del corpo contro la sua schiena nuda.  
“Anch’io, Harold” sussurrò Louis. “Ti amo perché ti amo, anch’io” ripeté in un soffio, iniziando a baciarlo lungo la spalla.  
Finalmente dichiarati, con due pessimi regali abbandonati sul letto sgualcito, Harry e Louis si appartennero di nuovo, poggiati a quel comò.  
Fu veloce, ma non per questo meno intenso.  
Louis baciò ancora, con parsimonia, quella pelle candida raggiungendo la nuca mentre con una mano nei capelli ricci di Harry, li accarezzava scompigliandoglieli.  
Harry rise, provando a voltarsi, ma Louis glielo impedì, trattenendolo improvvisamente con le mani lungo i fianchi. “Non puoi muoverti, non puoi sfuggirmi” gli impose, facendolo ridacchiare. “ _Chi è quell’ombra che mi tiene in ostaggio? Di chi è questo bisbiglio che mi ripete che non ne uscirò mai?_ ” farfugliò prendendolo in giro.  
Louis sorrise sulla pelle di Harry, mentre scendeva lungo la colonna vertebrale verso il coccige. Baciò le fossette di venere e le inumidì poi con la punta della lingua, provocandogli il solletico che lo fece tremare sotto il suo leggiadro tocco. Scese sui glutei che addentò dolcemente per poi baciarli e avanzò tra di essi, per completare il suo viaggio di baci ovunque, anche nella parte più nascosta e intima di Harry.  
Louis, parsimonioso, leccò e dilatò il piccolo orifizio, trattenendo e allargando con le mani i glutei di Harry riverso sul comò in preda agli spasmi e ai gemiti di gola, tirati fuori con gli occhi chiusi e i denti a mordere le labbra.  
Scese per poco tempo sui testicoli dell’amante, avviluppandoli nella bocca e bagnandoli con attenta diligenza, poi Louis ti tirò nuovamente in piedi, prese di fretta un preservativo dalla scatola sul comò, se lo infilò strofinando e lubrificando il suo sesso e, afferrando Harry per il mento, lo baciò cercandolo con la lingua e trovandola quando il riccio lo imitò.  
Fu un bacio sporco e bagnato, che li sovreccitò più di quanto già non fossero. “Ti prego, prendimi” lo supplicò Harry a un soffio dalla bocca di Louis che, sorridendo sghembo, acconsentì con una mano su un fianco e l’altra ad aiutarsi a introdursi in lui.  
Sentendo il membro tra le proprie natiche, Harry si sentì terrorizzato come ogni volta ma impaziente di provare quel dolore bruciante alla consapevolezza che fosse soltanto il principio verso un altro meraviglioso orgasmo. “ _Baby, guarda cosa mi hai fatto_ ” farfugliò, rimproverandolo o forse ringraziandolo. Si toccò, muovendo spasmodico una mano sul proprio pene già leggermente bagnato. Si morse un labbro, osservandosi col capo chino, mentre con un gomito poggiato al comò, riverso in una posizione quasi a novanta, attendeva il dolore, misto a quelle scosse di piacere ottenuto grazie all’attenzione della sua mano.  
Louis spinse piano dentro Harry e poi incapace di essere pacato, spinse a fondo tutto in una volta, fino a toccare col bacino il sedere del compagno.  
Gemette, seguendo gli ansimi di Harry e con le mani finalmente libere, baciò la schiena e graffiò il torace dell’altro. Si ritrasse, nel frattempo, e afferrandolo di nuovo per i fianchi, spinse ancora, stavolta con più velocità.  
Si accorse, dopo un altro piano di spinte, della mano di Harry che si muoveva sul proprio membro e si indispettì così tanto da sostituirla con la propria, stringendolo forte e muovendosi velocemente, con la mano e col bacino.  
Harry urlò un “Louis!” che sembrò un “alleluia” che fece sorridere beffardo Louis in preda agli spasmi di un orgasmo in procinto di sopraggiungere.  
“Non venire prima di me, Harry” sussurrò, poco dopo, mentre spingeva e lo toccava con una maestria che avrebbe fatto invidia anche al miglior porno attore in circolazione. Ma quelle parole furono vane quando, poco dopo, Harry, come sedotto da quella voce sempre delicata e ora un po’ spezzata e roca, sporcò con il proprio liquido biancastro la piccola mano di Louis mentre lo accarezzava alla punta.  
Louis si fermò dentro Harry e respirò a fondo, per non seguirlo.  
Voleva che durasse per sempre, per fare dispetto a chi non aveva seguito i suoi ordini. E solo quando entrambi sembrarono aver ripreso fiato, Louis continuò i movimenti di bacino, con spinte lente e quasi incattivite, provocando due tipi di suoni: quello di un comò che tremava a causa dei loro movimenti turbolenti e quello delle loro pelli a contatto che “ciaff” risuonavano alle loro orecchie.  
Ansimò senza sapersi trattenere e lo fece a gran voce, senza controllo o inibizioni, e Harry lo imitò, mettendosi in piedi per raggiungerlo, girarsi appena a baciarlo finalmente, fino a quando non lo sentì rallentare dentro di lui e poi fermarsi completamente, forse per cercare di frenare o quantomeno rallentare quegli attimi di puro piacere che doveva star provando tremandogli addosso. Lo baciò con ancora più ardore, impossibilitato dal desiderio di abbracciarlo e Harry fu felice. Fu veramente felice, così come Louis che, ripreso il fiato, accompagnò Harry in una risata senza senso.  
E quella fu la volta più bella e passionale di tutte.

 

 

_22 Novembre 2014, New York_

Quando la porta della casa di Harry a New York si apre, Louis si ritrova davanti ad uno sconosciuto sebbene sappia immediatamente chi egli sia.  
Anche David sembra sorpreso, ma nemmeno troppo. Come se sapesse già del suo arrivo, nonostante sia inatteso.  
“Louis” lo saluta, appoggiandosi alla porta.  
“David” dice Louis con la gola secca.  
“Cosa ti porta qui?”  
“Devo parlare con Harry” biascica. David annuisce e poi fa una smorfia contraddittoria: “Senti, Louis, non starebbe a me dirlo ma Harry non ne sarebbe mai capace, quindi mi assumo io la responsabilità per tutto questo” fa una pausa.  
“Lascialo andare, se tieni davvero a lui. Non trascinarlo in tutta la merda che ti circonda, perché non se lo merita. Harry ha bisogno di molto di più di un codardo che si scopa gli uomini, promette loro grandi cose ma non ha il coraggio di dirlo ai propri cari e non mantiene tali promesse.  
Lui ti ama, ma tu non lo ami abbastanza, tu non lo rendi _essenziale_ nella tua vita. Quindi lascialo andare, lasciagli vivere quel che si merita”.  
Louis è una statua di sale di fronte a tutte quelle _verità_ e quando David gli chiude la porta in faccia, sa che non può fare altro, di fronte a quelle ragioni, se non tornarsene a casa e lasciare che Harry viva una vita, un amore, di cui è degno.

 

 

_27 Dicembre 2010, aeroporto di Londra_

Harry e Louis, con due sorrisi sia ebeti sia mesti in volto, si salutarono di fronte alle scale mobili dell’aeroporto.  
“Ti chiamo appena arrivo in albergo” gli promise Harry. Louis annuì e lo abbracciò per qualche secondo prima di separarsi da lui senza concedergli nient’altro che quella stretta di corpi.  
Harry sorrise, gli carezzò velocemente una guancia e gli si allontanò con un sorriso a rincuorarlo che l’avrebbe amato nonostante tutto.  
Mentre le scale lo portavano in cima, Harry si strinse nella sua sciarpa color prugna secca e mostrò i suoi orrendi guanti della stessa tonalità mentre Louis sorrideva scioccamente, esibendogli in risposta il suo portachiavi col cactus Harold che sorrideva.  
Erano innamorati e si amavano perché si amavano.  
Sembrava sufficiente l’amore, nel 2010.   


***

  
_27 Novembre 2014, Londra_

“Okay, con Harry non è andata a finire bene, ma questo non ti preclude che tu debba ricominciare, Louis” sono le parole di Eleanor, che dopo alcuni giorni di silenzio del suo migliore amico, è andata direttamente a casa sua per l’ennesima ramanzina– ergo lavata di capo.  
Louis è trasandato, sporco e puzzolente. “Nulla ha più senso...” risponde abbattuto, girandosi tra le mani un cactus sgualcito che una volta era stato un portachiavi.  
E come risposta Eleanor gli tira uno schiaffo in pieno viso che lo scombussola.  
“Hey” borbotta offeso e dolorante.  
“Te lo sei meritato” risponde imbronciata, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Restano in silenzio per qualche minuto, prima che lei, spazientita, riprenda parola per “allora?” chiedere.  
“Allora cosa?”  
“Allora vuoi dirglielo alla tua famiglia che sei gay, oppure con Harry che ti ha chiuso la porta in faccia tutto questo va a puttane?”  
Louis lo guarda e “che senso ha senz-” prova, ma riceve un altro schiaffo.  
“Ci stai prendendo gusto” esclama Louis, guardandola in cagnesco, mentre si strofina con una mano la guancia arrossata.  
“Ci sto prendendo gusto e non c’è due senza tre, coglione” ribatte. “Ha senso che tu faccia coming out non per Harry, ma per te stesso, lo vuoi capire o no? Non puoi continuare a fingere! Devi avere la possibilità di vivere la tua vita senza dover mandare a puttane tutto per una cosa che riguarda te, non Harry! E se lo fai, lo devi a Harry perché è grazie al suo amore se hai trovato sempre un briciolo di coraggio per fare dei passi che senza lui non avresti mai fatto.  
Fai coming out, Louis, e forse sarà Harry, forse sarà un altro uomo, ma finalmente potrai amare senza doverti nascondere.”  
Louis la guarda come ha fatto con David prima che questo gli chiudesse la porta in faccia. Perché Eleanor ha ragione. Anche lei. Tutti sembrano avere ragione, tranne lui.  
“Lo devo fare per Harry perché l’ho perso e, soprattutto, lo devo fare per me” si dice, per convincersene.  
Eleanor alza le braccia al cielo e “alleluia!” esclama, prima di abbracciarlo e scusarsi per gli schiaffi.

 

_8 Dicembre 2014, Doncaster_

Riunire tutta la famiglia Tomlinson non è mai stato semplice, ma quando Fizzy torna con la sua compagna e anche Lottie, sempre in giro con la famosa stylist Lou Teasdale, riesce a rincasare prima delle vacanze natalizie, Louis capisce che è il momento giusto per fare coming out.  
Invitare anche Eleanor, per quella cena, non gli è mai sembrato tanto geniale come in quel momento, quando le siede accanto e le stringe la mano sotto il tavolo, mentre si prepara per fare il discorso.  
Pensa a Harry tutto il momento, gli manca così tanto. Lo fa per lui, anche se è finita. Lo fa per se stesso, per non doversi più nascondere.

 

 

_25 Dicembre 2011, Londra_

Harry, bendato e scortato da Louis per una mano, era ancora arrabbiato. Il Natale li portava sempre a bisticciare e il motivo, purtroppo, era sempre lo stesso.  
“Uno scalino” gli sussurrò Louis, aiutandolo a non inciampare.  
“Si può sapere dove stiamo andando?” imbeccò il riccio, indispettito. “Shh, presto lo capirai”.  
Harry per un attimo pensò che Louis si fosse finalmente deciso a portarlo a Doncaster per presentarlo alla famiglia, ma avevano viaggiato relativamente poco e la distanza tra Londra e la città Natale di Louis era molto più lunga, perciò disarmò la speranza salendo un altro scalino e sbuffando seccato.  
“Devo essere ancora bendato per molto?” chiese in disappunto. Louis ridacchiò “no, sto per togliertela, pronto?”  
“Sbrigati o me la tolgo da solo” doveva essere così arrabbiato che niente sarebbe stato capace di dissuaderlo.  
Eppure, di fronte alla casa dei suoi sogni, che aveva visto un giorno camminando con Louis mentre mangiavano un gelato, Harry dovette ricredersi.  
Guardò il suo compagno con la bocca leggermente aperta. Era stupito. “Che ci facciamo qui?” incrociò le braccia al petto, all’erta per la prossima delusione in arrivo.  
Louis sorrise sghembo e ridacchiò prima di rispondergli: “Saluta casa nostra!”  
“COSA? Casa nostr-? Mi stai prendendo in giro...”.  
Louis negò dolcemente, sorridendogli speranzoso che tutto ciò, la grande sorpresa, gli piacesse. “Questo è il regalo per noi, Harry. Lo so che sono imperdonabile nei miei atteggiamenti, ma voglio fare sul serio con te, per avere la certezza che quando ti presenterò alla mia famiglia, sarò sicuro del compagno che avrò al mio fianco” affermò con un sorriso.  
Harry sorrise di pancia, perché non ne poté fare a meno, e il rimasuglio di quella collera svanì completamente.  
“Possiamo vederla?” domandò raggiante. Louis sorrise ancora più ampiamente. “Certo, è casa nostra!” esclamò e con lo stesso slancio di quell’ultima affermazione, Harry prese in braccio Louis – che non ne fu molto entusiasta – ed entrò nella loro casa, nella quale aveva sempre sognato di vivere assieme all’uomo per cui aveva perso la testa durante un viaggio in aereo verso l’Italia.  
“Voglio un gatto” iniziò a dirgli, ora che poteva approfittarne, mentre lo baciava ripetutamente sulle labbra e “Sì, ma mettimi giù” rispondeva Louis. “E dobbiamo fare immediatamente l’albero di natale, altrimenti sembra così vuota…” replicò Harry e “Sì, ma mettimi giù, Harold” ripeté Louis.  
Harry sorrise senza alcuna intenzione di ascoltarlo: “E ci vogliono nuove tende e un nuovo divano” decise.  
“HARRY STYLES METTIMI GIù O GIURO CHE VENDO LA CASA ALL’ISTANTE”.  
E Harry amava sempre l’isteria di Louis e, per due anni, l’amore sembrò bastare ancora.

 

 

_8 Dicembre 2014, Doncaster_

Non sa perché ricorda quel momento, ma sorride poco prima di prendere la parola e l’attenzione di tutti, alzandosi e tossicchiando.  
“Scusate, ho un annuncio da fare a tutti voi”.  
Sono tutti in silenzio, come fosse un miracolo, e solo Ernest sembra non aver voglia di smettere di sbattere il suo giocattolo contro il legno del tavolo. Louis lo guarda e sorride, la madre dice sempre che è come lui da piccolo e questo lo rende orgoglioso, in quanto fratello.  
“Ti hanno licenziato dal lavoro?” interviene subito Johannah, preoccupata. Louis nega: “No, no, mamma, nessun licenziamento, anzi, lo scorso mese ho avuto una promozione” annuncia e tutti sembrano contenti perché si congratulano con lui. “Ma- non è questo che volevo dirvi… Ebbene, io-”  
È nuovamente circondato dal silenzio, anche Ernest sembra in ascolto e il nuovo marito della madre sembra sorpreso che per una volta suo figlio assomigli alla gemella, Doris – che invece ha una passione sconsiderata per il sonno.  
“Io…” tituba, voltandosi verso Eleanor che lo incoraggia con un solo sguardo.  
“IO STO CON UNA DONNA!” urla Lottie, alzandosi dalla propria seduta, e invadendo il momento, confessione, di Louis con una notizia che spiazza tutti.  
Louis crolla sulla sedia, mentre guarda la sorella, esterrefatto, la quale si scusa con lui a bassa voce, col volto paonazzo.  
Fizzy ridacchia assieme alla fidanzata con un “te l’avevo detto che pure lei lo era” che sussurra ma che sentono tutti, considerato il silenzio tombale che li circonda.  
“Lottie, cara, spiegati, ti prego, prima che tua madre abbia un infarto” si intromette Dan, stringendo la mano di sua moglie che, senza espressione in volto, guarda il vuoto.  
“è Lou Teasdale, la Stylist per cui lavoro, è separata dal marito, ha una bimba, è molto più grande di me… ma, mamma, ci amiamo e non posso farci nulla! Dovevo dirtelo perché domani arriverà a casa per conoscerti” dichiara d’un fiato per poi rimettersi a sedere, tracannando il suo bicchiere di aranciata.  
“Oh, Gesù” è il commento di Johannah, che guarda Dan con un’espressione che vorrebbe dire “Cosa ho fatto di male?”  
Louis guarda Eleanor, distrutto, mentre lei gli stringe la mano sotto il tavolo e gli sussurra: “Non era la volta giusta”.  
“Ma c’è in questa casa qualcuno a cui piaccia il pe-” sbotta la signora Deakin disperata che, però, viene fermata dal marito con un “cara, i bambini” rimprovero.  
Johannah annuisce, abbassando il capo e, ingurgitando poi un intero bicchiere di vino rosso, replica: “Scusami, hai ragione” sembra sconvolta.  
“C’è qualcuno in questa casa a cui piacciano gli uomini?” si corregge, con più calma, censurandosi.  
Louis si ferma sul posto, guarda la tovaglia bianca e avvampa, mentre Phoebe, Daisy e Ernest – imitando le sorelle – alzano la mano. Fizzy e la fidanzata ridacchiano facendo lo stesso con palese ironia.  
Poi, come se fosse il gesto più naturale del mondo, come se finalmente fosse la sua ora, nonostante l’assurdo e patetico momento, Louis alza la mano sapendo già di sconvolgere nuovamente la madre con quella notizia. Le verrà un attacco di crepacuore, tutti i suoi figli hanno deciso di innamorarsi _con le dovute complicazioni._ Ma Louis deve farlo e lo fa.  
Tutto ciò che Louis ottiene dalla madre è un sospiro rumoroso che riecheggia perfettamente nelle sue orecchie. “Oh, grazie al cielo” dice la donna. Louis alza gli occhi verso la madre, sgranati e sorpresi, e “C-OME, PREGO?” domanda.  
“Grazie al cielo, Boo Bear, cominciavo a pensare che tu non ce lo volessi più confessare!” commenta Johannah, prendendo in braccio Ernest e coccolandolo per calmarlo nel suo entusiasmo, con un sorriso raggiante verso il primogenito a risplendere sul viso.  
Eleanor trattiene una risata con una mano davanti alla bocca, mentre tutte le sorelle di Louis annuiscono, divertite, a quella confessione. “Mi state dicendo che io ho mandato a puttane la mia storia con Harry per paura di dirvi che fossi omosessuale e voi già lo sapevate?” vorrebbe urlare, ma l’intera frase viene fuori con voce strozzata.  
Johannah annuisce dispiaciuta, seguita dalle sorelle e perfino da Dan.  
“Quella di Lottie è una sorpresa, di cui avremo modo di discutere” precisa, inviando una frecciatina alla ragazzina che abbassa il capo e sbuffa. “Ma non tu, amore mio, non ho mai avuto dubbi in quanto a te e quando hai portato Harry a casa ne ho avuto la conferma” sorride come solo una madre amorevole verso un figlio può fare. “Anche se ci sono rimasta male che tu ce lo abbia presentato come _‘migliore amico’”_ confessa, borbottando. “Ma eravate così carini!” esclama, se gli occhi potessero tramutarsi in varie forme, ora quelli di Johannah assumerebbero uno forma a cuore.  
Louis si alza sbattendo le mani sul tavolo, quasi rischiando di far cadere il proprio piatto con la zuppa semifredda; è fuori di sé.  
“Io…” esita. Vorrebbe dire che li odia, tutti, ma in realtà detesta solo se stesso, perché quella è la dimostrazione che se tutto è andato a puttane, che se Harry non c’è più, è a causa delle sue stupide paure.  
“Scusate, devo-” farfuglia, ma lascia perdere.  
Così scappa via nella sua stanza, anche se vorrebbe fuggire da se stesso e sa che è impossibile.

“Io credevo che Harry lo avesse lasciato per il suo isterismo da prima donna” commenta Phoebe. Dan fa un cenno con la mano e col capo, facendo capire alla moglie che anche lui credeva la stessa cosa.  
Johannah guarda il marito: “È un fatto ereditario, caro, vorresti dirmi qualcosa?” dice a denti stretti, ma Dan sorride con nonchalance, le stringe la mano e “…che ti amo ogni giorno sempre di più, sweety” la adula, baciandola a fior di labbra e scampando a quel _famoso_ isterismo da prima donna.   


  
***

_22 Novembre 2014, New York_

David chiuse la porta, si voltò per raggiungere le scale e si ritrovò Harry, in accappatoio, a metà di esse. “Hey” lo salutò con un sorriso forzato.  
“Perché gli hai detto quelle cose?” la voce senza tono di Harry, però, gli fece venire voglia di sotterrarsi: aveva assistito alla scena.  
“Perché è la verità, Harry” rispose. “E se pensi che non sia così, vai a fermarlo, raggiungilo. Ma lo sai che soffrirai con Louis, lo sai che non avrà mai le palle-”  
“Io lo so, certo, ma sei tu a non sapere niente di lui o di noi. C’è una cosa che Louis ha sempre saputo darmi: la fiducia-” fece una pausa, raggiungendolo. “Potrà essere un codardo, potrà aver fatto un sacco di sbagli, ma non mi ha mai tradito o mentito. Tu l’hai appena fatto e non potrò mai fidarmi di te” concluse.  
David si prese un momento, poi, sogghignò frustrato, mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli e abbassava lo sguardo, rassegnato.  
“La verità è che non mi hai mai concesso una possibilità, che questa è tutta una scusa, ora, perché non sai lasciarmi in altro modo, e che forse mi sono sbagliato su una cosa con Louis: lo meriti. Te lo meriti proprio un coglione come lui” e con quel parole, salì al piano di sopra per fare le valigie e andarsene.

 

_21 Dicembre 2014, Doncaster_

“Louis, così non va bene, da quando hai fatto coming out, non sei più tu” commenta Eleanor, seduta sul letto del migliore amico, luogo dal quale Louis difficilmente si separa da un paio di settimane.  
Louis ride beffardo: “Esilarante, vero? Il peggior coming out nella storia dei coming out!”.  
Eleanor sbuffa, mentre gli scompiglia i capelli. “Mi pento ancora di non aver registrato il momento” ironizza, ricevendo un pizzicotto su un fianco dall’amico e, finalmente, un sorriso su quel viso spigoloso e spento da giorni.  
“Hey, cos’è quello? Un sorriso? Wow” lo beffa. Si abbracciano senza motivo, perché Eleanor sa regalare sempre un po’ di calore quando non ha le parole giuste da dire. E questo perché non capisce quale sia il problema di Louis.  
“Vuoi dirmi cosa ti succede?”  
Louis tira su col naso. “A New York non ho parlato con Harry, in realtà” confessa Louis, che non sa più tenerselo per sé. Eleanor sgrana gli occhi e “Ma tu avevi detto che… E quindi con chi hai parlato, dannazione? Oh, signorino, non dirmi che ti sei tirato indietro o giuro che io-” comincia con in testa brutte intenzioni che prevedono altri schiaffi.  
“Ho parlato con David” la ferma.  
“Ah”.  
“Già”.  
“E cosa ti ha detto?” domanda spazientita. Louis alza gli occhi al cielo, forse per trattenere le lacrime e “in sostanza che sono un codardo e che Harry si merita di meglio, di non trascinarlo nella merda assieme a me, trattandolo come una persona irrilevante, perché si merita molto di più” dice, abbattuto. “Ha così dannatamente ragione…” conclude sconfitto, buttandosi sul letto e coprendosi il viso col cuscino.  
Eleanor si alza spazientita e inizia a fare degli strani versi gutturali, prima di urlare: “Ma quanto sei idiota, Louis Tomlinson?”  
Louis sbuca fuori dal guanciale con sguardo accigliato. Eleanor fa altri versacci che sembrano delle imprecazioni trattenuto dalle sue buone maniere. “E David, caro deficiente” afferma con sdegno, “sarebbe quello giusto? Tu hai dato ascolto a un tipo che ha detto di essere migliore di te e non ti ha permesso di parlare con Harry? Sei un coglione, Louis” sbotta, torturandosi i capelli per trattenersi dal riempirlo di schiaffi.  
“Ma… aveva ragione. Ha ragione lui!”  
“Louis tu hai fatto coming out con i tuoi genitori che sapevano già di te e ti hanno accettato senza alcun problema!”  
“E quindi?” domanda.  
Eleanor sbuffa, in preda alla collera e poi, ovvia, risponde: “Quindi non sei un codardo! Sei ancora un coglione, quello lo resterai per sempre, ma non sei un codardo, mannaggia alla miseria!”  
Louis sembra realizzare soltanto in quel momento. “Quindi dici che io… che Harry…” balbetta, alzandosi dal letto.  
“Sì, cazzo, sì, tu e Harry!” esclama. Poi si guarda attorno. “Fai le valigie”.  
“Cosa? Perché?”  
Eleanor alza gli occhi al cielo, si avvicina al migliore amico e finalmente lo schiaffeggia per svegliarlo: “Devi partire, devi andare a parlare con Harry, per chiarire o chiudere definitivamente” dice serafica.  
“Ma…” tenta Louis.  
“Niente fottutissimi _ma_ , mi hai fatto diventare sboccata e me la devi, Louis” gli tappa la bocca. “Mi devi una conclusione come si deve con l’amore della tua vita. A lieto fino oppure no. Ma non può finire così, intesi? Spicciati.” Lo sprona, stringendo le dita attorno alla mandibola di Louis.  
“Ok ma… non so dove sia, se sia ancora a New York o-” prova di nuovo, ma l’altra lo fa tacere subito, tappandogli la bocca.  
“Non è difficile scoprirlo, basta sapere dove si esibisce la sua compagnia”.  
“Dimentichi che è Natale”.  
“E tu dimentichi che io sono un genio del male” e con una risata malefica e un “fatti la fottuta valigia, Tomlinson” Eleanor scende al piano di sotto per collegarsi a internet e scoprire gli spostamenti di Harry.   


  
***

  
_24 Dicembre 2014, New York_

Ventitré è un numero importante e sono gli anni di Louis Tomlinson. Harry vorrebbe fargli gli auguri mentre pensa che gli manchi terribilmente.  
È stato costretto in quella città per così tanto tempo a causa degli spettacoli e oggi è il suo primo di giorno di libertà che festeggia da solo, nella sua casa, che presto abbandonerà per lungo tempo.  
In questi lunghi e inesorabili giorni ha avuto modo di pensare così tanto fino ad arrivare a una conclusione: sarà un idiota masochista, ma vuole con tutto se stesso Louis, così tanto da aver organizzato tutto nei minimi dettagli. Tornerò in Gran Bretagna, andrà direttamente a Doncaster e dirà quello che lui non ha il coraggio di ammettere alla famiglia.  
Perché se Louis non ne è capace, può farlo lui al suo posto, l’importante è che possano stare insieme.  
Questo perché senza Louis al suo fianco, nei suoi progetti, nella sua quotidianità, nulla ha più senso. E forse è sbagliato piegarsi a tanto, ma con Louis l’amore è sempre bastato per vincere tutte le difficoltà, gli errori e le mancanze, e Harry sa che basterà anche questa volta.  
Perché è così: l’amore è sufficiente per tutto, fra loro. Tutto il resto sono scuse. E a lui non importano più i fatti, né l’orgoglio, no. Harry vuole solo amare Louis ed essere amato. Perché nonostante tutto, di Louis ha sempre potuto fidarsi. Perché nonostante gli sbagli, Louis è sempre stato sincero nel suo amore. Deve tornare da lui, per lui, e sotto un gesto forzato, aiutarlo a venire fuori dalle bugie quotidiane che l’hanno riempito di paure.  
Lo ama perché lo ama e questo basta. Quindi domani prenderà il primo aereo e…  
Il suono del campanello lo distrae dai suoi pensieri e pensa che sia arrivata la sua cena, così va ad aprire, con l’incoscienza di non sapere che tutte le sue ipotesi sono giuste e sbagliate al tempo stesso.  
Perché Louis è capace di sorprenderlo, forse, e di agire ancor prima che Harry possa farlo per lui. Soltanto che Harry, una volta aperto l’uscio di casa, non lo capisce immediatamente, considerato che non si ritrova davanti la sua cena, bensì un Babbo Natale che lo saluta timidamente.  
Harry lo vede azionare lo stereo con una canzoncina di Natale e sta per prendere il portafogli e dargli qualche soldo per farlo andare via, quando il Babbo Natale gli mette di fronte uno dei tanti cartelloni bianchi che aveva sotto braccio, permettendogli di leggere il primo:   


  
PER FORTUNA HAI APERTO TU LA PORTA   


  
Harry si acciglia, mentre legge e ascolta la canzoncina in sottofondo che non gli sembra la solita melodia natalizia, anzi, crede di non averla mai sentita prima di allora, in tutta onestà. Allaccia le braccia al petto e con un gesto del capo gli dice di continuare.   


  
SONO QUI PER ESAUDIRE UN TUO DESIDERIO:  
VIVERE LA TUA SCENA PREFERITA DI LOVE ACTUALLY   


  
Harry sorride, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca, stupito e imbarazzato, poi annuisce.   


  
E LO SO PERCHé BABBO NATALE CONOSCE  
ED ESAUDISCE I DESIDERI DI TUTTI  
I BAMBINI BUONI :)   


  
Harry giurerebbe di aver visto quella scrittura e soprattutto di conoscere quegli occhi acquamarina… ma tutto ciò è impossibile: Louis non sarebbe capace di una dimostrazione come quella.   


E TU SEI BUONO, _HAROLD_

  
Harry si acciglia nuovamente, confuso e ammaliato. Louis non farebbe mai una cosa così… eccentrica.  
Non è da lui, ma solo lui si diverte a chiamarlo col suo nome di battesimo.   


  
A QUESTO PUNTO DOVRESTI SAPERE CHI SONO,  
MA SE COSì NON FOSSE…   


  
Il cuore di Harry perde un colpo e la speranza si entusiasma senza che lui possa far qualcosa per impedirglielo.  
Il Babbo Natale si abbassa la barba e gli sorride, abbandona il vecchio cartellone e gli permette di leggere quello nuovo:   


  
CIAO, SONO LOUIS TOMLINSON  
E SONO UN CODARDO NELLA VITA   


  
Harry, con gli occhi lucidi, il cuore a mille, gesticola con la mano prima di posizionarla sul cuore per tentare di farlo correre più piano.   


  
AVEVO PAURA DI VOLARE,  
MA TU HAI SAPUTO FARMELA PASSARE…   


Louis riprende a far scorrere tra le mani i cartelloni, abbandonando quello che Harry ha già letto a terra.

  
E ORA ADORO VOLARE!   


  
Harry ridacchia, annuendo, poi, compiaciuto di saperlo.   


  
MA HO TANTE ALTRE PAURE…   


  
Harry annuisce, tornando serio.   


  
QUELLA DI NON BASTARTI,  
DI NON ESSERE QUELLO CHE  
AVEVI IMMAGINATO IO FOSSI   


  
Louis fa una smorfia dispiaciuta che Harry imita, negando subito.   


  
E AVEVO PAURA DI ESSERE ME STESSO…   


  
Harry trattiene il respiro, di nuovo una mano di fronte alla bocca. Annuisce impercettibilmente.  
Torna a respirare, mentre guarda quegli occhi che tanto gli sono mancati e si morde un labbro con la tentazione di abbracciarlo e baciarlo senza farlo finire.   


  
ED ERA PER COLPA DI QUESTE PAURE  
SE HO FATTO UN SACCO DI CASINI   


  
Louis fa una smorfia, gonfiando le guance e incrociando gli occhi e Harry annuisce, trattenendo un sorriso amaro.   


  
TI HO PERSO, PER QUESTE PAURE   


  
Si guardano con la tristezza a trasparire nei loro occhi.   


  
MA DEVO RINGRAZIARTI  
PER ESSERTENE ANDATO, PER AVERMI ABBANDONATO   


  
Harry si acciglia.   


  
(SAREBBE STATO MEGLIO SE TU NON LO AVESSI FATTO, OVVIAMENTE)   


  
E poi subito ridacchia assieme a Louis.   


  
PERCHé CON LA TUA ASSENZA  
HO TROVATO IL CORAGGIO...   


  
Harry torna serio e legge con la fronte aggrottata.   


  
DI ESSERE ME STESSO E  
DI DIRE AL MONDO E ALLA MIA FAMIGLIA CHE…   


  
Dopo aver letto, Harry guarda Louis come se non credesse a quelle parole, poi il cartellone seguente, gli toglie ogni dubbio.   


  
MI PIACCIONO GLI UOMINI!   


  
Harry ride per la sfilza di modelli presi dalle riviste che Louis ha incollato a quel cartellone.   


  
(VOLEVO SCRIVERE PENE,  
MA SONO UN BABBO NATALE  
E MI SONO AUTOCENSURATO)   


  
Harry ride senza sapersi trattenere, annuendo ed esprimendo con una sola espressione un “finalmente!”.  
Ma poi Louis torna serio e Harry lo imita.   


  
LO SO CHE PROBABILMENTE è TARDI,  
CHE SEI GIà INNAMORATO DI UN ALTRO  
CHE TI MERITA E TI SA AMARE  
MEGLIO DI QUANTO ABBIA FATTO IO   


  
Harry non riesce a guardarlo negli occhi per paura che Louis scopra la verità.   


  
E GIURO CHE SONO QUI SOLO PER RINGRAZIARTI   


  
Harry lo guarda, un po’ abbattuto, mentre Louis gli sorride. E se in un primo momento è sincero, quando cambia cartellone:   


  
(OVVIAMENTE è UNA BUGIA!  
CHE PESSIMO BABBO NATALE SONO!)   


  
… il suo sorriso è sghembo. E Harry torna a sorridere.   


  
VA BENE, LA VERITà è CHE…   


  
Harry ha occhi solo per quella dichiarazione e ha la pelle d’oca per l’emozione.   


  
TI AMO PERCHé TI AMO, HAROLD   


  
Harry sorride per quello stupido modo di confessare i propri sentimenti che usavano sempre per chiedere scusa, come la prima volta.   


  
CON TE SONO PRONTO A CORRERE  
E SEGUIRE IL SOLE  
PERCHé GRAZIE A TE  
NON HO PIù NESSUNA PAURA   


  
Harry trema e pensa sia il freddo di quel Dicembre. Si abbraccia per confortarsi.   


  
SENZA DI TE SAREBBE COME VIVERE UNA VITA AL BUIO   


  
Louis guarda il cartellone e poi torna su di Harry, abbozzando un sorriso.   


  
E QUELLO CHE C’è TRA NOI  
MI HA SEMPRE RESO LIBERO DI ESSERE ME STESSO   


  
Harry si morde un labbro e tira su col naso.   


  
(E Sì HO APPENA CITATO SHAMELESS,  
CHE FANTASIA!)   


  
Harry sorride e fa spallucce: non importa se Louis abbia appena citato la sua serie tv preferita, perché sa che è sincero.   


  
MA NON SONO RIUSCITO A DIMOSTRARTELO  
QUANDO ANCORA ERO IN TEMPO  
E PER QUESTO TI CHIEDO SCUSA   


  
Annuisce e l’ha già perdonato.   


  
PERCHé TI HO FATTO CREDERE CHE TU  
FOSSI IRRILEVANTE PER ME  
E CHE POTESSI STARE BENE ANCHE SENZA DI TE…   


  
Harry ha le gote bagnate e singhiozza. Louis lo guarda e lo implora di non farlo perché la tentazione sarebbe mollare tutto e abbracciarlo forte. Così Harry gli sorride e lo induce a continuare.   


MA LA VERITà è CHE TU SEI ESSENZIALE  
NELLA MIA VITA!  
E NON STO AFFATTO BENE SENZA TE!

  
È grazie a Louis se quelle lacrime stanno scorrendo giù imperiture. E ora finalmente sono lacrime di sollievo e di gioia. Harry si stringe nel suo abbraccio e sorride, col petto e lo stomaco scombussolati. Che effetti strani che fa sapere finalmente di essere importanti per la persona amata.  
Intanto la gente li sta fissando e Louis se n’è accorto, ma non gli importa. Non gli importa più di nulla, che lo sappiano tutti, perché vorrebbe solo che Harry sappia tutto.   


E QUINDI  
ORA CHE LO SANNO ANCHE I TUOI VICINI DI CASA…

  
Louis sorride imbarazzato guardandosi intorno, alzando il capo verso i coinquilini dei piani superiori che assistono sfacciati, e poi alle spalle, dove una dozzina – o forse più – di persone li sta osservando curiosi. Fa spallucce e mostra a Harry un’espressione che vorrebbe urlare “tanto meglio” perché non ha più paura, finalmente. E forse si sbagliava su se stesso: ci prova gusto a essere coinvolto in quelle dimostrazioni pubbliche e stucchevoli.   


  
VORREI POTERTI  
DIMOSTRARE TUTTO QUELLO CHE POTREI DARTI  
MA QUESTO SOLO SE TU LO VORRAI,  
SOLO SE SONO ANCORA IN TEMPO   


  
Harry singhiozza mentre si rende conto che la gente è stata attratta dalla canzone che continuare a ripetere la confessione di un ragazzo, alla propria madre, di essere omosessuale. Louis cambia cartellone.   


  
MAGARI ORA…   


  
Lo cambia di nuovo.   


  
…MAGARI DOMANI…   


  
Ancora una volta.   


  
…MAGARI UN GIORNO!   


  
E Harry ride nuovamente perché Louis sembra disperato ed è bellissimo, come la prima volta su quell’aereo.   


  
MI STANNO FINENDO I FOGLI   


E NON SONO QUI PER IMPLORARTI, OKAY

  
Louis fa una smorfia e Harry ridacchia, mentre si asciuga gli occhi.   


  
(INVECE Sì!!!)   


  
Ma poi ride di nuovo e maledice quell’uomo che lo sta facendo apparire come un deficiente incapace di trattenere le varie emozioni che sta provando.   


  
MA SE FOSSE TROPPO TARDI,   


ALLORA TUTTO QUESTO è SOLO PER AUGURARTI

  
Louis non sarà mai pronto a perdere le speranze con Harry, ma accetterebbe ogni decisione e quindi cambia cartellone ed è di nuovo sincero.   


  
BUON NATALE, HAROLD ♥   


  
La gente inizia a diramarsi, ora che la canzone è terminata, ridacchiando addolcita da quel momento.  
Louis ha altri due cartelloni.   


  
IL TUO LOUIS  
-NON PIù-  
CORDARDO   


  
Harry annuisce.   


  
MA ANCORA UN BEL PO’ COGLIONE!   


  
Harry ride con entrambe le mani davanti al volto, mentre Louis riprende i fogli e spegne lo stereo mettendoselo sotto braccio.  
“Ora vado, ciao Harold” lo saluta, facendo dietrofront con la speranza che il riccio lo fermi. Ma Louis scende gli scalini e procede fino alla strada, senza girarsi perché se lo è promesso e soprattutto perché gli farebbe troppo male non vedere Harry o, peggio, una porta chiusa.  
Poi, però, dopo altri due passi strascicati si sente tirare e voltare indietro e tutta la paura passa, sono le mani di Harry a stringerlo per le spalle: le riconosce e poi lo vede.  
Occhi verdi, ancora lucidi, guance rosse e bagnate, sorriso pieno. Fossette vispe.  
“Ora dovrei baciarti e ritornare in casa, giusto?” sussurra Harry, baciandolo senza aspettare risposta.  
“Ed io dovrei dire ‘basta, ora basta’ e andarmene, ma credo non lo farò mai” ammette Louis, dopo aver morsicchiato le proprie labbra sulle quali il sapore di Harry si è impresso impercettibilmente.  
Harry ride e lo abbraccia senza dire nient’altro. Lo stringe forte, intrecciando le sue lunghe dita tra i capelli nascosti dal cappuccio rosso.  
Restano così, mentre lo stereo cade a terra e i fogli si sparpagliano al suolo.  
“Volevo solo dirti che se non avessi fatto una cosa del genere, io domani avrei preso comunque un aereo per Doncaster per dire alla tua famiglia che sei fottutamente gay e terribilmente innamorato del sottoscritto!” gli sussurra Harry.  
Louis allontana appena il capo per guardarlo sorpreso e “davver- ma… E David?” domanda.  
“Ho scoperto che è impossibile dimenticarsi di te _a prescindere dal tempo_ , Louis” ammette, carezzandogli una guancia. Ora può farlo con parsimonia, perché Louis non sembra più turbato per quelle effusioni in pubblico.  
“Quindi niente David?” chiede ancora una volta, per accettarsi che non abbia frainteso tutto.  
“È finita il giorno in cui hai parlato con lui e, sì, so anche questo, e sarei corso da te il giorno dopo se la compagnia non contasse su di me per un mese, fino ad oggi” replica dispiaciuto. Louis si alza sulle punte e lo bacia, socchiudendo gli occhi e avviluppando un labbro fra le sue. Poi sospira felice.  
“Hai fatto bene a non venire” gli sussurra poi. “Perché senza sentirmi perso, con la tua assenza, credo che non avrei mai avuto il-” spiega, ma Harry lo zittisce con un bacio simile a quello che ha appena ricevuto.  
“Tutto ciò non importa, Louis, avrei comunque avuto fiducia in te, sempre, perché credo in te. Sono andato via perché volevo una dimostrazione, stavo tornando perché mi sono reso conto che da te non voglio nulla più di ciò che già mi davi: il tuo amore. Ti amo così tanto, Louis, che non mi importa più di niente, per te vivrei in qualsiasi modo. Per te, farei di tutto”.  
“Ed è lo stesso per me, Harry, per questo ho detto alla mia famiglia che sono gay- o meglio, non è andata proprio così – poi ti racconterò – ma lo sanno e l’ho fatto per me e per te”.  
Louis lo stringe e lo bacia, sorridendo contento come se pensasse che tutto quello sia un sogno dal quale presto si risveglierà. Lo afferra con le mani ghiacciate per il viso per baciarlo di nuovo ma Harry salta sul posto e “entriamo in casa, stai ghiacciando. Permettimi che io mi prenda cura di te” dice, afferrandolo per mano e conducendolo verso casa.

 

Chiusa la porta alle loro spalle, Harry afferra Louis per le braccia, lo guarda intensamente, provando un misto di emozioni che non sa spiegargli e “buon compleanno, Boo Bear” sussurra, infine, in un sospiro.  
“Buon Natale” continua, mentre gli sfila la barba e “il cappello lo teniamo” commenta sarcastico, baciandolo poi a lungo e stringendolo a sé, confondendo il più basso che, però, non sembra avere più freddo avvolto nell’abbraccio di Harry.  
Sospira, Louis, mentre annusa nuovamente l’odore di Harry. “Mi sei mancato tanto” confessa.  
“Lo so” replica Harry, scompigliandogli i capelli all’altezza della nuca. Louis lo guarda indispettito e Harry sghignazza: “Anche tu, ovviamente”.  
“Così va meglio” biascica Louis, tornando ad abbracciarlo e a farsi cingere da quelle braccia che hanno iniziato ad accarezzarlo lungo la schiena infreddolita.  
Quando Harry lo prende di nuovo per mano dirigendosi verso la stanza in fondo al corridoio, Louis lo segue senza fiatare, completamente abbandonato alle intenzioni del riccio. Entrano in una stanza calda, piccola e accogliente, dove c’è spazio per un letto, un comodino, una poltrona e uno specchio. È la camera in cui Harry ha dormito in queste settimane lontano da lui.  
“Lo sai qual è un modo per riscaldare un corpo umano, Louis?” sussurra malizioso Harry, accendendo il condizionatore che inizia a mandare aria calda.  
Louis nega, “non saprei… il sesso?” risponde sincero, mentre Harry gli si avvicina sghignazzando e negando prima di togliergli la giacca rossa.  
“Nah, cioè sì, anche, ma la temperatura corporea di una persona a contatto diretto con quella più alta di un'altra, è un altro modo” spiega, togliendosi il suo maglioncino nero a collo alto e rimanendo a torso nudo.  
“No-n sto ibernando, Harold, anche il sesso va bene” risponde sagace e, stavolta, anche lui malizioso.  
Harry ride e nega, mentre lo bacia a fior di labbra abbassandogli i pantaloni rossi e facendo lo stesso con i suoi. Louis si toglie le scarpe, ormai ammaliato da quelle parole, da quelle mani e da quei gesti e Harry fa lo stesso, mentre lo bacia di nuovo e subito dischiude le labbra per insinuare la lingua nella bocca di lui.  
Si abbracciano forte e, lentamente, mentre si carezzano ovunque con le dita, si riscaldano. Harry preme il bacino contro quello di Louis, afferra i loro sessi e uno contro l’altro inizia a massaggiarli, mentre con l’altra mano carezza la schiena incurvata di Louis fino al coccige sul quale dedica molta più attenzione, stringendolo nella sua mano grande.  
Per tutto quel lungo e inesorabile momento, si baciano con una delicatezza e una passione tale da vivere quel momento a rallentatore.  
Si sono così tanto mancati a vicenda, che quel bacio e quelle carezze servono a scoprire se in quei giorni sono cambiati un po’. Serve a entrambi per riconoscersi, per ricordarsi e urlarsi in silenzio che non deve più accadere che stiano così distanti per così tanto tempo.  
Louis si ritrova poco dopo seduto sulla poltroncina vicino allo specchio e confuso, si guarda attorno. Capisce immediatamente che quel bacio l’ha stordito così da non rendersi conto di essere, come Harry, completamente nudo e… accaldato. Harry ha un sorriso birichino stampato in viso che allude a tante machiavelliche – forse nemmeno troppo – intenzioni. Lo vede mettersi in ginocchio di fronte a lui e non fa in tempo a chiedere cosa stia per fare che Harry glielo mostra.  
Inizia a baciarlo lungo tutto il torace, avviluppa con le labbra entrambe le areole, ottenendo come reazione entrambi i capezzoli turgidi e gonfi. Poi quella bocca scende verso il suo ombelico e lo oltrepassa scendendo lentamente verso l’inguine. Gli fa il solletico quando gli respira addosso e reagisce con un gemito misto a una risata, mentre piega il capo e si accascia allo schienale della poltrona. Volta il capo e si vede riflesso: le labbra gonfie, le guance arrossate e i capelli spettinati sotto il cappello rosso. Si morde un labbro quando vede la figura di Harry inginocchiata davanti a lui, con la testa coperta da una sua gamba. E poi lo sente, baciarlo e bagnarlo tra le cosce e trema, ma non ha affatto freddo.  
Chiude gli occhi, quando Harry lo avvolge con le labbra sulla punta, bagnandola con attenzione prima di affondare e avvolgerlo in profondità. Sospira rumorosamente e “Harry” ansima, mentre una mano scivola sulla nuca del suo amante per avvolgere con vigore i capelli ricci che si alzano e abbassano tra le sue cosce. Lo osserva e Louis gode rumorosamente.  
Harry si allontana con uno scocco di labbra bagnate, sentendosi chiamare, e “ti era mancato?” domanda.  
Louis lo guarda e senza parlare gli fa capire due cose: che gli era mancato da pazzi e che deve assolutamente continuare. Così Harry, ridacchiando, non si lascia sfuggire alla possibilità di continuare a compiacerlo e torna a lambire il pene del suo ragazzo con pacata e ghiotta lussuria.  
Harry trova pace solo quando Louis, afferrandolo per il volto lo allontana dalla sua erezione prima che sia troppo _tardi._ E ciò che Louis fa immediatamente, come fosse una necessità di vita o di morte, è baciarlo avido per saggiare il suo stesso sapore. Poi si allontana, guardandolo riconoscente, e si sorridono. È Harry a parlare per primo: “Mi sono sempre chiesto di che sapore io sappia…”  
Louis ci pensa, ricordando le volte in cui l’ha sentito nella sua bocca e “sale e aceto” risponde, ridendo.  
Harry fa una smorfia disgustata e “che schifo” ma Louis nega “a me piace” ammette, baciandolo di nuovo.  
Poi Harry si tira in piedi e gli si siede sulle ginocchia, frapponendo le sue ginocchia ai lati delle gambe di Louis che, disarmato, lo guarda in tutta la sua bellezza ora così vicino al suo corpo.  
“Che vuoi fare?” domanda scioccamente. “Sesso sulla poltrona” risponde calmo il riccio. “Oh” esclama Louis, sorpreso, mentre torna a essere baciato subito dopo che Harry gli ha alzato il mento con due dita per appoggiare meglio le proprie labbra sulle sue.  
Harry ne approfitta in quel momento per allungare una mano verso il comodino alla loro destra, sulla quale un pacchetto di preservativi li attende per essere usati; tenta di prenderne uno, faticando un po’ ma senza staccarsi dalla bocca di Louis e una volta conquistato, lo apre con entrambe le mani, mentre Louis usa le sue per navigare per i suoi fianchi e poi per tutta la schiena facendolo ridere per il solletico.  
Solo in quel momento si divide da Louis in uno scocco di labbra e Harry usa quel momento per infilare il lattice sull’erezione di Louis: lo fa calmo e smaliziato, come se anche in quel gesto volesse torturarlo, striscia due dita lungo tutta l’altezza e lo guarda negli occhi lucidi, mordendosi un labbro quando ha finito e non resta che unirsi e legarsi per raggiungere il piacere.  
Harry si alza un po’ e con una mano si avvicina il sesso di Louis tra le sue natiche. Louis è un semplice spettatore perché Harry, così come gli ha promesso, si sta prendendo cura di lui e quando lo vede scendere su di lui, geme perché gli è finalmente tornato dentro e si sente nel posto giusto, dove è sempre dovuto essere.  
Harry scende piano, con una smorfia sul viso, e quando si ritrova nuovamente seduto su Louis, dolorante ma contento, si avvicina al suo viso e lo bacia ovunque, concludendo sulle labbra. “Ti amo” dice. “Tiamotiamotiamotiamo” lo riempie di baci e Louis, ridendo dolcemente, mentre sente il cuore in gola, gli risponde “anch’io, Harold”, afferrandolo i suoi fianchi per aiutarlo nei sali e scendi sopra di lui.  
Harry abbandona il capo all’indietro, permettendosi di ansimare, mentre con una mano inizia a toccarsi. Louis lo guarda, follemente innamorato e beato di tutto quel meraviglioso spettacolo che gli appartiene. Si alza avvicinandosi al petto di Harry e inizia a baciarlo, mordendo e succhiando i capezzoli duri e poi baciandoli, come per scusarsi dell’irruenza.  
Lo abbraccia, mentre trema in quegli spasmi che sembrano colpire anche Harry quando aumentando la velocità, affonda e si ritrae su di lui.  
Quando sono vicini all’orgasmo, con affanno e i muscoli tesi e indolenziti, Louis lo ferma, stringendolo in vita e tirandosi in piedi. Esce involontariamente da Harry, che emette un lamento di disappunto, mentre Louis cammina verso il letto e pensa che sia ora di dirigere un po’ la situazione.  
Si buttano letteralmente sul materasso e ridono prima che Louis si muova agile, alzando e divaricando le gambe di Harry per penetrarlo nuovamente. Poco prima di farlo, lo bacia di nuovo e si lascia togliere il cappello e sconvolgere la capigliatura liscia.  
Gli entra, poi, piano e lentamente, in tutta la sua profondità in un solo affondo; subito dopo, sempre più veloce, riprendono il ritmo.  
Si baciano sulle labbra e si riempiono di altri baci, succhiando e graffiando per segnare la propria ossessione sui corpi che sentono di possedere. Louis si muove con momenti serrati di bacino e risente di nuovo quello strano suono onomatopeico delle loro pelli che si schiaffeggiano dolcemente. _Ciaff, ciaff, ciaff…_ gli era così mancato.  
Socchiude gli occhi, sconvolto dagli spasmi, e geme quando “ _non riesco a contenermi più_ ” viene dentro di Harry che “ _sono tutto tuo_ ” risponde.  
Poi Louis si accascia su di Harry e riprende fiato, ringraziandolo con delle carezze sul petto che Harry ricambia, sebbene ancora insoddisfatto, sulla schiena un po’ sudata di Louis.  
Quando, senza più affanno, Louis si rende conto del sesso eccitato di Harry scontrarsi sulla sua pancia, si tira su e “Io direi di accettarci se davvero sai di sale e aceto” confabula, mentre lo bacia scendendo verso le gambe. Harry ridacchia: “Non c’è bisogno”.  
“Ce n’è invece, non posso rimanere col dubbio… ” e così decide di soddisfare quell’erezione e lambirlo finché Harry non gli viene, chiamando il suo nome e aiutandolo con una mano tra i suoi capelli, in bocca.  
“Decisamente” dice Louis, salendo verso la bocca rossa e piena di Harry per baciarlo e dargli la prova.  
“Dubbio svanito” conviene Harry sulle labbra di Louis, leccandole birichino.  
“Sale e aceto” dicono all’unisono, prima di iniziare a ridere in un abbraccio che ora chiede soltanto ciò che viene dopo un’ora di pura e intensa passione: coccole e una lunga dormita.   


  
***

  
_26 Dicembre 2012, Londra_

Si ritrovarono di fronte la loro casa, nella quale abitavano oramai da un anno, con due pacchi nelle mani che li impossibilitava ad abbracciarsi. Quell’anno, per Natale, li aveva tenuti divisi il lavoro di Harry, che era rientrato il venticinque in città, andando a festeggiare assieme alla sua famiglia, considerato che Louis era a Doncaster con la propria.  
Si guardarono, avvicinandosi con due enormi sorrisi contenti e Louis, non vedendo dove stesse mettendo i piedi, troppo concentrato a osservare il viso bellissimo di Harry, inciampò su un sasso ed esclamò: “Ops” andando addosso a Harry che, aiutandolo a sorreggersi, grazie a un regalo meno ingombrante tra le mani, rispose subito “ciao” carezzandogli un braccio.  
Poi si sorrisero, goffi e impacciati, terribilmente felici di essere di nuovo l’uno vicino all’altro e “entriamo?” propose Louis che, però, passando le chiavi a Harry ridacchiò, dicendo: “Cosa mi hai comprato?”. Mise nel frattempo sotto braccio il proprio pacchetto regalo e aprì l’uscio.  
“È una sorpresa” replicò Louis, avanzando verso l’ingresso e posando il regalo accanto alle scale per girarsi velocemente e correre incontro al suo ragazzo. Gli saltò letteralmente addosso e Harry, facendo cadere il regalo ai suoi piedi – che sembrò non rompersi, quindi non era una cosa delicata – si fece trovare preparato, afferrandolo e sorreggendolo sotto le ginocchia, mentre le gambe piccole di Louis gli si legavano in vita. Dopodiché, finalmente vicini senza impedimenti, Louis fu lieto di baciarlo con una passione tale che sembrò non lo facesse da una vita.  
“Buon Natale, Harold” gli sussurrò sulle labbra bagnate e gonfie di Harry, per poi baciarlo di nuovo e impedendo all’altro di rispondere.  
Si divisero soltanto quando un rumore alle loro spalle li rese curiosi di scoprire cosa fosse.  
“Lou, perché il mio regalo di Natale si muove?” domandò, lasciando che Louis tornasse in piedi, mentre ridacchiava divertito avvicinandosi al pacchetto.  
“Aprilo e lo scoprirai” rispose, sghignazzando. Harry afferrò il regalo per Louis prima di avvicinarsi e affermare maliziosamente “non sarà un vibratore?”, ricevendo uno schiaffo dietro la nuca da Louis che con un sorriso dolce poi lo osservò scartare il suo regalo.  
Un “miao” diede l’annuncio dell’arrivo di un gatto in quella casa.  
“Oh mio dio, amorebello!” esclamò Harry ad alta voce, prendendolo immediatamente in braccio e avvicinandoselo al viso prima di girarsi verso Louis per guardarlo con dolcezza e riconoscenza. “Grazie, Lou, è il regalo più bello che potessi farmi” farfugliò velocemente, alzandosi e avvicinandosi al compagno per baciarlo teneramente su una guancia.  
“Ora il mio farà pena, in confronto a questa tenerezza! Macciaopiccolobattufolodipelo” commentò Harry, iniziando ad accarezzare il cucciolo di gatto dal pelo bianco, con il musino macchiato di nero, mentre porgeva a Louis il suo regalo.  
Louis non rispose, anche perché Harry sembrava ormai perso nell’inventare strani nomignoli smielati per chiamare il gatto, e solo quando aprì il suo regalo, e capì che fosse un enorme maglione di lana blu, grande e largo, fece una smorfia guardando il proprio ragazzo: “Per chi hai confuso il tuo fidanzato, per Mike Tyson?” ironizzò, mentre Harry aveva cominciato a fare delle espressioni buffe al micio che continuava a miagolare e a tremare, facendo le fusa al suo nuovo padrone. Solo pochi attimi dopo il riccio diede attenzione all’espressione indispettita di Louis e ridacchiò subito negando velocemente. “Ma no, indossalo e ti faccio vedere perché è di quella grandezza” lo incitò.  
Louis non replicò, seguendo gli ordini, e una volta indossato e constatato con una smorfia ovvia sul viso che fosse troppo grande, considerato che gli arrivava alle ginocchia e le maniche non terminavano affatto ai suoi polsi, attese che Harry lasciasse andare il gattino, che gattonò prima un po’ attorno ai suoi piedi per poi andare all’avventura, per “te l’avevo detto” affermare seccato.  
Harry si avvicinò e afferrando il bordo del maglioncino, lo alzò per introdurvisi, uscì dallo stesso foro dove la testa di Louis lo guardava sorpreso e lo abbracciò senza indossare le maniche: “Ecco, questo maglioncino serve a questo: Tu lo indossi, io mi ci infilo dentro e ti coccolo. Può entrarci anche il nostro nuovo coinquilino, se vuoi” gli sussurrò con voce roca e nasale, sorridendogli malandrino.  
Louis gonfiò le guance e ridacchiò dolcemente abbracciando Harry e posando il mento su una sua spalla. “Tutto ciò è così svenevole che temo mi si sia alzata la glicemia” commentò, facendo ridere Harry.  
Senza sapere il motivo, incominciarono a ballare, anche senza melodia, ed era la prima volta nonostante Harry lo facesse di mestiere.  
Louis lo aveva visto spesso, quando si era esibito con la propria compagnia in città e si era innamorato ancora di più di quell’uomo dall’aria goffa, ma dall’incredibile talento per la danza contemporanea; eppure non avevano mai ballato assieme.  
Per fortuna esistevano le prime volte: le mani di Louis andarono subito a circondare il collo di Harry che aveva già posato le sue sui fianchi del compagno.  
Si intralciarono un paio di volte, fino a quando Harry, alzandolo repentino, lo adagiò su i propri piedi e lo baciò per evitare di ascoltare il rimprovero di Louis.  
Continuarono a ballare per un paio di minuti e Harry mostrò quanto la delicatezza di un suono sordo, come il silenzio, potesse bastare a dimostrargli che la musica risiedeva nell’amore di chi sa ascoltare e di chi ha con sé un briciolo di passione per la danza. In sostanza, che bastasse poco per creare dolci e perfetti movimenti e ottenere una sintonia tra due corpi, nonostante l’inesperienza di Louis.  
“Convengo che ti sia piaciuto il mio regalo… e tutto ciò che ne è conseguito” gli sussurrò Harry a un orecchio.  
Louis annuì senza parlare, iniziando a baciargli il collo. “Sai cos’altro si può fare dentro questo maglione?” esalò, tirando via le mani dalle maniche per introdursi sotto il maglione di Harry e mostrargli le sue intenzioni. Harry rise, solleticato da quelle mani ghiacciate, e “Non mi viene nulla in mente, no” rispose fingendosi uno sciocco.  
“Faccio prima a mostrartelo” esclamò in un fiato delicato all’orecchio di Harry, prima di prenderlo in braccio e condurlo verso il tavolo della camera da pranzo, sul quale lo adagiò.  
“Anzi, concedimi questo lusso: mostrami tu cos'altro potresti farmi, Harold” si concesse Louis, ridendo, prima di rendersi conto di aver permesso a Harry qualcosa che, prima di allora, era accaduto molto di rado.  
Harry lo baciò contento, mettendosi subito in piedi e invertendo le posizioni: “Davvero? Posso?” chiese, e Louis, sedendosi sul tavolo, dopo aver riso senza sapersi contenere, con gli occhi ridotti a due linee, contente e gioviali, accompagnate dalle dolci rughe d’espressione ai lati, annuì e si concesse a Harry.  
Pochi attimi dopo, però, giunti sul momento clou, sentendo miagolare affamato il gattino che aveva incominciato a fare le fusa attorno ai piedi di Harry, nonostante fosse allettante fare l’amore lì, dentro un maglione enorme, dovettero ammettere la verità: come se avessero appena adottato un bambino, c’erano delle priorità. Quindi, prima il dovere e poi il piacere.  
Così, dopo aver coccolato e dato del latte al micio – ancora senza nome – il tempo per amarsi lo trovarono lo stesso e Harry riuscì a convincere Louis, col suo strano modo di dissuaderlo come un cucciolo viziato e abbandonato alle sue cure, a concedersi, totalmente e devotamente, a lui.

 

 

_25 Dicembre 2014, in volo per Londra_

“ _Signore e signori, buongiorno, sono Niall Horan e sono il comandante di questo volo diretto a Londra dall’aeroporto di New York City. Il tempo è natalizio, direi, ci sono 4° gradi ma con un cielo sereno, l’arrivo è previsto in pomeriggio, per le cinque. Vi ringraziamo di aver scelto la nostra compagnia e vi auguro buon viaggio. Nollaig shona duit*”_

Mano nella mano, seduti uno accanto all’altro, con il posto vicino al finestrino lasciato a un elettrizzato Louis Tomlinson, Harry lo guarda amorevole e affatto seccato di essere nella seduta centrale.  
Quando sentono l’annuncio del comandante di volo, però, entrambi si guardano in giro come se cercassero o si aspettassero entrambi l’arrivo di una persona.  
“Stai cercando qualcuno?” domanda Louis, notando Harry imitarlo.  
Il riccio nega e si gratta il capo. “No- è solo che… niente, lascia perdere, una storia lunga”.  
“HARRY!” li interrompe una voce che giunge dal gabbiotto delle hostess di volo e un ragazzetto della stessa statura di Louis, un po’ più tozzo e con un sorrise splendente, gli si avvicina. Lo stesso, poi: “LOUIS!” urla contento, quando mette a fuoco anche la sua altra conoscenza. Subito dopo, notando immediatamente l’intreccio delle loro mani, il ragazzetto sorride ancora più ampiamente.  
“Josh!” dicono all’unisono i due fidanzati che, poi, guardandosi scettici si domandano a vicenda, come fossero specchi di loro stessi: “Lo conosci?” e “Io, sì!” e, ancora, “lunga storia!” ridendo infine.  
Josh annuisce e “ora capisco” esclama. “Eri tu che avevi paura di volare!” continua, indicando Louis, che imbarazzato fa sì col capo e guarda con un sorriso Harry. “E tu gli hai fatto passare la paura!” procede Josh, indicando Harry che imita Louis e dopo aver annuito, lo guarda amorevole.  
“Oh bene, quindi ora potete usare il bagno!” dice, ridacchiando e ammiccando ad entrambi che ridono pensando stia scherzando.  
“Affrettatevi però, prima di trovarlo occupato!” continua il batterista, facendo capire a tutte e due che non sta scherzando affatto.  
“Come va, Josh?” domanda Harry, cambiando argomento ma realmente interessato a scoprire come stia procedendo la sua vita.  
“Bene! Torniamo a Londra, è giunta l’ora di presentare al comandante la mia famiglia” esclama col petto gonfio di soddisfazione. Harry e Louis sorridono annuendo, stringendo le mani e accarezzandosi reciprocamente i dorsi con i pollici.  
“Sono contento per voi” è il commento di Louis. “Quando conoscerai i suoi genitori, invece?”  
“Oh, già fatto! Sono stati così dolci, mi veniva voglia di mangiarli!” ironizzò Josh.

_“Il signor Josh Devine è pregato di farsi trovare davanti alla porta della cabina di pilotaggio, immediatamente”._

A quella voce prodotta dagli altoparlanti, Josh scatta sul posto e “devo andare, fate buon viaggio, ci vediamo più tardi, così vi presento il mio comandante” esclama il tipetto, scomparendo dietro una tenda.  
“Così conoscevi anche tu, Josh” farfuglia Harry, ridacchiando.  
“Così anche a te ha parlato degli incontri in bagno” risponde smaliziato Louis, guardando di sottecchi il proprio fidanzato e alzando le sopracciglia, beffardo e sbruffone, per intendere qualcosa che Harry sembra intuire al volo, giacché “se ci sbrighiamo, li freghiamo e gli occupiamo il bagno!” esclama, slacciandosi la cintura.  
“Vai prima tu, io ti seguo!” lo incoraggia Louis, ridendo senza contenersi, iniziando a slacciare anche lui la cintura di sicurezza.

*Buon Natale! – in irlandese.

 

_25 Dicembre 2014, Doncaster_

Davanti casa della famiglia di Louis, l’uno vicino all’altro, legati da un intreccio di mani, Louis non ha più paura. Harry è lì, non c’è motivo per sentirsi a disagio.  
Suona il campanello e attende, guardando il suo ragazzo, col mento di poco alzato verso di lui, e un sorriso a dimostrare la sua sicurezza. Harry muove il collo, mentre pensa di essersi stirato qualche muscolo nella cabina del bagno sull’aereo e Louis, notandolo e capendo la sua smorfia dolorante, pensa che le sue braccia gli facciano male per lo stesso motivo.  
“Dobbiamo organizzare una cena con Niall e Josh, sono davvero dei tipi simpatici e… originali” dice Harry, subito dopo, e Louis annuisce con vigore.  
“Basta che non capiscono male e finiamo a un incontro per scambisti” commenta ilare, anche se una parte di lui sa che dice sul serio. Ridono entrambi, mentre l’uscio si apre mostrando una raggiante Johannah che sorride a entrambi, subito dopo aver notato la presa ferrea delle loro mani. “Oh, cari ragazzi! Buon Natale!” esclama la donna.  
“Buon Natale, signora-” inizia Harry, avanzandole un vaso con una stella di Natale al suo interno, ma Johannah lo ferma subito e “Oh suvvia Harry, non mettere le distanze. Ci siamo visti poco, ma Louis mi ha parlato così tanto di te che mi sembra già di conoscerti come un figlio” esclama la donna, prendendo la pianta e facendosi abbracciare, come solo una mamma chioccia pretenderebbe, da entrambi. Harry sorride, guarda Louis, dal quale è diviso dalla figura della madre, e “va bene, Johannah” dice.  
Johannah ride e “hai ragione, per il mamma è ancora presto. Ma entrate, forza, ci sono i tuoi genitori e tua sorella che ti attendevano, Harry” commenta, annunciandoli alla tavolata di commensali brilli, disposta per tutto il salone.  
Harry lascia andare la mano di Louis solo per abbracciare la propria famiglia e salutare e presentarsi, poi, a quella di Louis. Si guardano complici da lontano, mentre Harry viene presentato alla vecchia generazione e, poi, a quella nuova come il fidanzato di Louis; e quando il riccio torna da lui, avvolgendolo in vita “non sapevo avessi chiamato anche i miei” gli dice, profondamente orgoglioso e contento.  
Louis nega, si alza sulle punte e senza problemi lo bacia a fior di labbra davanti a tutta la propria famiglia. “Devi ringraziare mia madre, ha fatto tutto lei” gli sussurra sincero.  
“Giusto, se avessimo aspettato che organizzassi tu, amore, forse giusto nel duemila e credici!” lo prende in giro, ricevendo un pizzicotto su un fianco.

 

_25 Dicembre 2014, poche ora più tardi, ancora a Doncaster_

“Louis?” lo chiama poco dopo Harry, mentre seduti su un divano tengono in braccio i due gemelli, Ernest e Doris. “Mh?” risponde, distratto, per poi guardarlo addolcendo il viso alla visione di Harry con in braccio un bimbo.  
“Li voglio anch’io!” ordina, in un capriccio, guardando un insolito Ernest dormigli accoccolato sul petto.  
Louis ridacchia nervoso, stringendo Doris tra le braccia, mentre pensa “ _nemmeno tra un milione di anni”_ e risponde invece “per il prossimo Natale ne troverai un paio dentro un cartone bucato e infiocchettato, promesso” con ironia, pensando che la sua prossima paura, ora che quella per il coming out è dissipata, probabilmente sarà assumersi una tale responsabilità. Lui padre? _Pfff, è ancora così giovane._  
Eppure, quando attimi dopo continua a sorridere mentre guarda la sorella assopita sul proprio torace, Louis fa un sorriso ebete, notando Ernest avvolto dalle braccia di Harry; uno strano istinto nella pancia gli sussurra delicatamente che, assieme a lui, percorrerebbe qualsiasi strada. E, improvvisamente, il pensiero di vivere un’avventura come quella di diventare padre, al fianco di un uomo che ama, e lo ama a sua volta, così tanto, non sembra poi nemmeno così terribile o impossibile. Gli piace, anzi. La desidera, una famiglia.  
Eppure Louis pensa che se lo debba tenere per sé, per un po’, fino a quando non sarà certo dell’idea e non sia più sorpreso a ritrovarsi convinto e ambizioso; se parlasse, Harry si entusiasmerebbe a tal punto da incominciare, già l’indomani, a firmare moduli per l’adozione o a parlare d’inseminazione artificiale e di uteri in affitto. Conoscendolo, sì, ne sarebbe capace, e ridacchia divertito per i suoi pensieri mentre lo osserva orgoglioso e intenerito.  
Gli piacciono da sempre i bambini, ora gli piace pensare a una famiglia assieme a Harry.  
“Che c’è, Lou?” chiede Harry, curioso per quell’ilarità sul viso di Louis, smettendo per un attimo di guardare come uno sciocco il bimbo che tiene in braccio.  
“Nulla, pensavo…” farfuglia Louis, evitando l’argomento dei suoi pensieri. Ma è troppo tardi, ed è inevitabile ormai l'argomento perché Harry, facendosi vicino, più di quanto già non fosse, incomincia in un sussurro: “Lo sai, pensavo anch’io: ho sentito parlare tantissimo di questi utero in affitto e…”  
“Ma prima non dovremmo sposarci?” lo ferma Louis, vedendo Harry irradiarsi di luce e mostrargli le fossette vispe ai lati della bocca.  
Harry sta per replicare quando “Bambini? Matrimonio? Oh, Anne, i nostri bimbi vogliono farci diventare nonne e consuocere!” è il commento di Johannah.  
E Louis pensa, mentre guarda i suoi familiari e quelli di Harry congratularsi con loro, che la frittata è ormai fatta, quindi tanto vale buttarsi a capofitto in quell’amore, in quella relazione e in quei meravigliosi sogni.  
Hanno passato quattro anni di tira e molla, c’è assolutamente bisogno di stabilità – ammette.  
E se è con Harry, che guarda ancora con amorevole riconoscenza prima di baciarlo sotto l’indicazione dei cori che “bacio, bacio, bacio” ripetono loro, allora pensa che può e vuole realizzare qualsiasi desiderio, qualsiasi passo importante, qualsiasi sogno.  
Tutto, basta che Harry sia assieme a lui.  
Perché l’amore è ancora sufficiente nonostante tutto e insieme, ora, sono invincibili.

 

*Il titolo di questa storia esiste grazie a questa canzone che vi consiglio, assolutamente, di ascoltare – ahahahah - : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oL1Gb8CfsMw> (ed è quella che Louis fa ascoltare ad Harry e che attira la gente durante la dichiarazione LOL)

 

 

 

 

 

**Angolo di VenerediRimmel**

Oh, oh, oh! Buon Natale a tutti voi! Mi viene da ridere se penso che l’anno scorso pubblicavo di un Natale, in A Modern Myth, quasi tragico-e poco-comico, mentre quest’anno… WTF? Che succede? Non ne ho idea.  
E se penso, soprattutto, che di Natale poi non si parla così tanto, ma c’è solo tanto fluff, tanto sesso e tante stucchevolezze, rido ancora di più. E vabbè, ormai il danno è fatto.  
Se vi siete chiesti – per chi soprattutto non ha visto il film Love Actually – quale scena Louis riproduca a New York durante la dichiarazione, vi linko qui il video: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idHrz_xqwsk>  
Ovviamente non so se è la scena preferita di Harry – so solo che è il suo film preferito – ma è la mia, quindi abbozziamo tutti.  
Non ci sono gli Ziam – poverini li ho proprio trascurati – ma ci sono due, o meglio uno, Josh, esilarante – di cui forse, se riesco, pubblicherò un missing moment NOSH – che non so voi, ma a me ricordano tanto quelli di A Modern Myth.  
E poi ci sono Harry e Louis, sempre complicati, sempre sdolcinati, sempre. Ci sono così tanti cliché da far venire su il vomito e c’è sempre quel po’ di angst di cui non posso fare a meno, ma sappiate che non so esattamente cosa mi sia preso quest’anno, so che sto percependo lo spirito natalizio e volevo dimostrarlo con la mia OTP. Spero di esserci riuscita e spero che questa storiella vi sia piaciuta e, niente, vi auguro un felice NATALE e tanti tanti tanti bei regali sotto l’albero.  
Questo è il mio per voi lettori ♥  
Volevo dire altre mille cose, ma è passato tutto e quindi concludo qui.

Potete scrivermi agli indirizzi che trovate qui come sempre: <http://veneredirimmel.flavors.me/>

 

Un abbraccio,  
VenerediRimmel   



	2. It's always the same story / Spin off - Nosh & Ziam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh è un batterista che ha finalmente trovato lavoro per una band e questa novità lo ha portato a rompere con il comandante di volo, Niall.  
> Non si dà per vinto e quindi è sicuro di poterlo riconquistare, convolando finalmente... alla solita scopata nel bagno dell'aereo, fatta di schiaffi, epiteti rudi e non solo...  
> In tutto ciò, compaiono di nuovo Harry e Louis e due casi senza speranza di nome Liam, lo spagnolo che non capisce nulla, e Zayn, l'uomo dall'occhio nero, innamorato della persona sbagliata, che assieme a Niall e Josh, forse, chiuderanno questo meraviglioso anno raggiungendo il 2015 in un tipico Capodanno simile a tanti altri.  
> Nosh, 7k parole side paring Larry & Ziam. Storia fortemente sconsigliata agli intolleranti alle "solite storie" e ai "cliché".-

_Dedicata a tutti coloro che “scrivi sempre le stesse cose”._   
_Perché questa storia è nientepopodimeno che…_   
_la dimostrazione che avete proprio ragione_ _♥_

  


**_It’s always the same story_ **

  
  
  
_21 Novembre 2014_  
  
  
Era il primo biglietto che pagava, quello che si rigirava ora tra le mani, ma non era la prima volta per Josh partire per New York, senza alcun motivo che lo attendesse nel grande continente. Anzi, la ragione di quel viaggio e di tutti i suoi pensieri, in onestà, avrebbe volato assieme a lui, in quanto Comandante di volo.  
Si erano conosciuti all’inizio di quell’anno, lui e Niall, in aereo, perché Josh, disoccupato batterista in cerca di occupazione, era stato assunto per uno stage come hostess di volo. Alquanto insolito per un uomo tale carica, ma Josh non aveva mai rifiutato nulla in vita sua e quindi aveva accettato di buon cuore.  
Aveva lavorato per sei mesi, poi il contratto era finito, ma lui aveva comunque continuato a volare, perché la sua storia con Niall, ormai, era bella che fiorita… e i biglietti erano stati gratis.  
Per questo motivo, anche in quella circostanza, quando si avvicinò all’ingresso per salire sull’aereo, tutte le hostess lo salutarono con calorosi abbracci; perché conosceva tutti ed era amato da tutti o quasi, visto che ottenuto finalmente un impiego per la sua passione, suonare la batteria, qualcosa con Niall era andato storto: i viaggi sull’aereo si erano decimati a causa del tour della band per cui suonava e un rapporto che si era sempre basato molto sulla carnalità e la quotidianità dei piccoli gesti, si era spento e deteriorato un po’.  
Questo, però, non era un motivo sufficiente per far perdere al ragazzo il desiderio di continuare ad avere una relazione con quel bel irlandese; perché si era innamorato e lui quando amava difficilmente smetteva di farlo.  
Ecco spiegato il motivo di quel viaggio: riconquistare e convincere Niall che la loro relazione potesse funzionare e sopravvivere anche con meno quotidianità dei mesi precedenti.  
Conosceva perfettamente i sentimenti di Niall, si fidava di lui e di tutte quelle belle emozioni che avevano provato la prima volta che si erano amati. Perciò non aveva dubbi: si sarebbe ripreso il comandante e, stavolta, il loro rapporto non si sarebbe più basato soltanto sul sesso nel bagno di un aereo – al quale però non avrebbe mai rinunciato, ovviamente – e sulla spontaneità di un amore passionale, ma su un rapporto che mirava a durare, chissà, magari per sempre.  
“Josh! Che bello rivederti! Erano settimane che mi domandavo dove fossi finito! Tutto okay?” fu il modo in cui l’accolse Barbara, accompagnato da un abbraccio, seguito da quello della compagna di lavoro – e non solo – Holly: “Cosa è successo con Niall? Andavate così alla grande…”.  
Josh ridacchiò isterico, lisciandosi la punta dei capelli, piuttosto imbarazzato. “Lui non vi ha detto nulla?” domandò, mentre gli mostrava il biglietto, al quale loro non badarono poi molto, come se non fosse importante che lo avesse con sé per salire su quel volo. Le due negarono velocemente, sincere nella loro preoccupazione, poi Holly parlò ancora: “Si rifiuta di dircelo, ma non è più il gioioso comandante che hai lasciato, sai? Ride a stento…”.  
Josh abbozzò un sorriso e, con tono convinto, replicò: “Non vi preoccupate, si sistemerà tutto. Sono tornato per questo!” al quale le due squittirono gioiosamente, permettendogli di salire finalmente.  
  
Quando fece il suo ingresso nell’aereo, attese le due compagne nel gabbiotto, come se ne avesse i requisiti per farlo. Sapeva che prima di loro, il comandante e il copilota sarebbero saliti per introdursi nella cabina di pilotaggio, e si preparò quelle due parole sufficienti per convincere Niall ad avere un incontro con lui, non appena avessero preso quota e il viaggio potesse essere pilotato anche da una persona soltanto.  
Arrivò prima Jon, illuminando il suo sguardo quando lo mise a fuoco. “Hey, favoloso hostess maschio, che ci fa qui?” lo salutò, stringendogli una mano e abbracciandolo con un solo braccio.  
Josh ricambiò il sorriso e “Hey, comandante etero, secondo lei?” ironizzò. Ma lo scherzo durò poco quando dietro di lui, un irlandese dal ciuffo biondo e dagli occhi di un’incredibile tonalità cobalto lo squadrarono da capo a piedi prima di fissarlo sgomento e inebetito.  
“Josh?” disse Niall. Il musicista sorrise, salutando per un’ultima volta Jon che preferì lasciarli soli. “Hey, comandante” biascicò in saluto. Niall sembrò tornare diplomatico, con uno sguardo vacuo, non lo fissò più e “non è posto per te, questo. Vai alla tua postazione, se ce l’hai”.  
Josh annuì combattuto e “prima vorrei parlarti” affermò, facendo un passo nella sua direzione, ma Niall indietreggiò, come se non volesse avere contatti con lui.  
“Hey, Niall, sono io… perché mi tratti così?” disse mogio. Niall alzò lo sguardo nei suoi occhi e “proprio perché sei tu, devo trattarti così. Ora vai” sembrava irremovibile.  
“D’accordo, ma devo parlarti, quindi… pensaci e se vuoi sentire ciò che devo dirti, sai come trovarmi, okay? Sono qui perché non mollo, _combatterò per te_ ” affermò, facendo ridere amaro l’altro.  
“Tu e quale arma?” ironizzò, scompigliandosi veloce il ciuffo e facendogli spazio per farlo passare e uscire di lì oltre le tende.  
Josh ridacchiò, si fece di lato e camminò di proposito strusciando il proprio petto gonfio e muscoloso contro quello magro ed esile dell’irlandese. Si fermò di fronte a lui e lo vide alzare il viso per osservarlo con uno strano luccichio negli occhi: si erano toccati e come elettricità si erano scambiati energia, che in quel caso era sinonimo di testosterone.  
“Basta questo, in realtà” gli sussurrò a un millimetro dalle sue labbra, mentre con un dito carezzava dolcemente una guancia di Niall. “Pensaci, è importante tanto per me quanto per te” continuò, “e non ho intenzione di mollare” concluse, prima di allontanarsi muovendo la tenda e oltrepassandola.  


*

  
Josh aveva passato quella mezz’ora a girovagare assieme a Holly tra i passeggeri della prima classe, raccontandole l’accaduto e facendosi consigliare qualsiasi cosa che potesse essergli d’aiuto; poi, al suono della voce limpida, sebbene un po’ priva del solito entusiasmo, del comandante Niall “ _Signore e signori, buon pomeriggio, sono Niall Horan e sono il comandante di questo volo diretto a New York dall’aeroporto di Londra. Il tempo è incerto, è previsto un temporale lungo il viaggio, ci sono 9° gradi. L’arrivo è previsto durante la nottata, per le due. Vi ringraziamo di aver scelto la nostra compagnia e vi auguro buon viaggio. Dia daoibh”_ _capì che non era più momento di parlare e andò a cercarsi il proprio posto nella seconda classe_ _._  
 _Superò Barbara, che stava informando i passeggeri con la solita routine di parole che lui chiamava “filastrocca” e_ giunto a destinazione “È libero questo posto?” domandò, quasi inutilmente visto che era il suo, a un ragazzo della sua stessa statura che con sguardo perso in chissà quali pensieri, guardava fuori dal finestrino.  
Quando incrociò quelle iridi azzurri, Josh gli sorrise e questo ricambiò rispondendo con un “certo” prima di tornare immediatamente a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
“L’ha sentita la voce del comandante?” lo importunò perché era più forte di lui, era sempre stato estroverso e non amava cadere nei propri pensieri, soprattutto in quel momento in cui era in ansia e in attesa di un accenno da parte di Niall; Josh gli stava parlando come fossero in confidenza e il tipo, rigirandosi nuovamente a guardarlo, annuì con una smorfia ovvia sul viso.  
“Stavamo insieme e lo facevamo come due pazzi nel bagno dell’aereo” ammise con nonchalance. Lo vide arrossire imbarazzato e questo lo fece sorridere beffardo, mentre si toccava un orecchio, quasi a volerlo torturare.  
“Come mai è finita?” gli domandò il ragazzo. Josh sospirò e “ho trovato un lavoro e prendo meno l’aereo” rispose ironico ma con tono seccato. “Se solo non guadagnassi tanto, uff, ma non ho intenzione di mollare, quell’irlandese meraviglioso è mio e oggi lo capirà! Abbiamo un incontro più tardi, spero finisca in bagno…” affermò concludendo e ammiccando. Si era ovviamente espresso male: sperava in un incontro più tardi, perché attendeva ancora che Niall accettasse di ascoltare ciò che aveva da dirgli. Il ragazzo dagli zigomi pronunciati, l’aria misteriosa e gli occhi inconfutabilmente malinconici, rise e “lo spero anch’io per lei” gli augurò, tornando ben presto a perdersi nei suoi pensieri.  
Josh annuì e guardò dritto davanti a sé, mentre la gente si era ormai sistemata nelle proprie postazioni, le hostess erano scomparse dietro il loro gabbiotto e i motori dell’aereo si erano accesi.  
 _Forza, comandante, parlami._  


*

  
Gli si avvicinò Barbara, con un sorriso raggiante e gli occhi che già parlavano per lei. Josh si animò sul posto, il cuore già in subbuglio e la speranza a fomentare il suo animo. “Niall ha deciso?” pensò e Barbara, annuendo come se leggesse i suoi pensieri, esclamò: “Seguimi, una persona ha deciso di parlare con te”.  
Il tipo seduto accanto a Josh li guardò allontanarsi mentre fra sé pensava a qualcos’altro, ma ebbe il tempo per sorridere e augurare al suo compagno di viaggio, ancora una volta, in silenzio, buona fortuna.  
Quando Josh arrivò davanti alla porta della cabina di pilotaggio, Holly e Barbara decisero di allontanarsi per permettergli un po’ di privacy e Josh gliene fu veramente riconoscente.  
Niall uscì con i capelli spettinati probabilmente a causa della cuffia che doveva essersi tolto distrattamente. Gli sorrise, raggiante, e lui ricambiò con un abbozzo che non era nulla in confronto alle gioie espressive che gli aveva regalato in passato.  
“Hey” disse Niall. “Ciao, comandante” replicò Josh. “Grazie” continuò subito. Niall fece spallucce, mentre si guardava attorno, probabilmente incapace di concentrarsi sugli occhi del batterista e “avevi ragione, è importante anche per me” replicò in un soffio. Josh gli si avvicinò, impedendogli di sfuggirli, mettendolo all’angolo come fossero su un ring e “guardami” gli soffiò a pochi centimetri dal viso. Niall eseguì, incapace di far altro e lo studiò in ogni impercettibile espressione che il batterista gli regalò successivamente.  
“Non può finire così tra noi, non- dopo tutto quello che ci siamo detti e che abbiamo provato.” Disse semplicemente. Niall fece una smorfia: “Non funzionerebbe mai, tra noi, ora che tu-”  
“Sì, ho trovato lavoro e non posso più permettermi di viaggiare assieme a te, come prima, ma questo non ci impedisce di stare insieme, se lo vogliamo”.  
“Io- non lo so, Josh. Non voglio farti soffrire, lo sai che le mie relazioni, il mio matrimonio… non hanno mai funzionato perché non- non riesco a-” titubò.  
“Mi hai tradito, Niall? Se-sei stato con altre persone?” prese parola, subito allarmato. Niall negò. “Non ci riesco, penso continuamente a te e… non ho voglia né bisogno di nessun altro” ammise l’irlandese. Josh tirò un sospiro di sollievo e lo agguantò per il mento. “E questo non ti fa capire che forse puoi farcela a… intraprendere una relazione?”  
Niall negò. “Non lo so, so solo che non voglio ferirti… per questo ti ho lasciato subito, prima che fosse troppo tardi e…”  
“Ma non è successo, perché tu vuoi _solo_ me e io posso e voglio correre il rischio di stare con te e la tua folle personalità. Perché mi fido e se dovesse accadere… il peggio… so che tu faresti di tutto per non farmi soffrire. Non posso pensare di non vivere quello che provo per te per un futuro di cui non sapremo mai nulla con certezza. Io penso ad ora, e ora voglio stare con te. Seriamente. E l’unica cosa futura alla quale voglio pensare sono i progetti che voglio fare con te, per noi” spiegò. Niall lo seguì in ogni parola e quando Josh concluse si ritrovò a sorridere come uno sciocco, mentre gli occhi si erano fatti lucidi.  
“Anch’io, Josh… Anch’io tutto ciò che hai detto.” Replicò con voce roca, mentre gli occhi cobalto lo fissavano con amore, desiderio e un briciolo di speranza ancora vivida in lui.  
Perché, sì, pensò Niall, con Josh sarebbe potuto riuscire a smussare lati incontrollabile della sua personalità. Ne era una prova il fatto che non avesse cercato le grazie di nessun altro, ne era una dimostrazione il suo cuore che non batteva, scalpitando a quel modo, per nessun altro, ne era una certezza il desiderio labile quella piccola bocca rosea che lo animava per tutto il corpo. Lo voleva e la gioia era tale perché tutto ciò lo provava solo per Josh. Non era mai successo, nemmeno con l’ex moglie.  
“E allora cosa aspettate a baciarmi, mio comandante?” lo beffò, agguantandolo per le guance con le piccole mani e attendendo che l’altro si facesse avanti per esaudire le voglie di entrambi.  
Si baciarono e, sebbene fosse la realtà dei fatti, sotto i loro piedi fu come se non avessero più nulla. Come se volassero e non grazie a quell’aereo che Jon, in solitaria, stava pilotando nella cabina.  
Si cinsero entrambi con le braccia, mentre continuavano a baciarsi e ad assaporare l’uno la bocca dell’altro, respirando già affannosamente, avidi di quelle mancanze alimentate per troppi giorni. La cassa toracica di entrambi si alzava e abbassava spasmodicamente, mentre Josh schiacciava Niall contro la parete; quando si divisero fu solo un pretesto per Niall per ribaltare la situazione e spingerlo verso la parete opposta. Gli alzò una gamba che si arpionò all’altezza del suo piccolo e sodo coccige e Niall gli sorrise sulle labbra, quando schiacciate fra loro, percepì le loro erezioni farsi più dure e prepotenti.  
“Mi sei mancato, _piccolo bastardo”_ affermò volgare Josh. Niall socchiuse gli occhi, come avvolto da una irrefrenabile fermento, e Josh ridacchiò perché lo conosceva così bene da sapere quando andava usata, come ci fosse un momento esatto, la piccola perversione del comandante.  
Niall, infatti, _durante, beh, il sesso,_ si eccitava particolarmente quando veniva chiamato con degli epiteti volgari. E Josh, che non aveva mai provato una cosa del genere con nessun altro, aveva scoperto che tutto ciò non gli dispiaceva, sebbene preferisse da sempre i vezzeggiativi.  
“Colpa del tuo lavoro, idiota” replicò Niall, mentre frizionava i loro colpi e baciava lussurioso il collo di Josh che, per agevolarlo, aveva alzato il mento, con un sorriso soddisfatto dipinto in volto, e gli occhi chiusi di chi era beato tra quelle braccia e quelle attenzioni.  
Stavano per toccarsi, pelle contro pelle, andando a cercarsi sotto gli abiti quando Holly superò la tenda e “Scusate, ma devo lavorare” disse dispiaciuta. “Ma fate come se non ci fossi” continuò, fingendo di non notarli. Al contrario di Barbara che, invece, comparsa con solo il viso tra le due tendine, sorrideva ammiccando versi di loro.  
Non furono loro a dividerli e a impedire che procedessero, ma Jon che, dalla cabina, “Comandante, avrei bisogno del suo aiuto. Un attimino…” urlò a disagio, probabilmente perché con una parete così sottile aveva sentito tutta… la conversazione.  
“A-arrivo” affermò con voce roca Niall, guardando Josh e allontanandosi appena per sistemarsi i vestiti e il pacco gonfio. Baciò il suo ragazzo e “tra mezz’ora nel bagno” gli sussurrò, facendo sghignazzare le due ragazze che scapparono via ridacchiando ancora fra di loro. Josh annuì, con gli occhi illuminati all’idea del finalmente tanto atteso incontro nel bagno.  
  
Josh, prima di tornare alla propria seduta, si sistemò gli abiti, toccandosi all’altezza della patta dei pantaloni per tentare di camuffare l’evidente eccitazione, e con scarso risultato uscì oltrepassando la tenda.  
Tornò verso il ragazzo dall’aria malinconica con un sorriso raggiante che subito l’altro ricambiò intuendo che fosse tutto andato per il meglio. Ed ebbe la certezza quando l’occhi gli cadde nella parte inferiore del corpo del batterista che commentò tossicchiando rumorosamente in una risata imbarazzata.  
Far trascorrere mezz’ora sarebbe stato difficile, per Josh, soprattutto per la frenesia che voleva scoppiargli nelle mutande e, pensando al bagno con un sorriso sciocco, subito parlò al suo compagno di viaggio: “Mi chiamo Josh, comunque” offrendogli poi una mano. L’altro “Louis” si presentò, stringendogliela.  
“È andata bene?” domandò subito, retoricamente. Josh annuì sorridendo a trentadue denti e “abbiamo un incontro nel bagno, tra mezz’ora” rispose, aggiungendo un’ammiccata che spiegava le loro attenzioni – sebbene non ci fosse affatto bisogno.  
Louis sorrise, divertito, e annuì: “Mi fa davvero piacere, ve lo meritate”.  
“E lei? Lei lo ha mai fatto nel bagno di un aereo?” chiese subito impertinente. Louis ridacchiò, prima di negare: “Avevo paura di volare” rispose. Josh aggrottò la fronte, si tirò indietro per pensare a quello che gli sembrò un déjà vu: aveva già sentito una risposta simile.  
Ma era assurdo che fossero collegati, quei ricordi, e quindi lasciò perdere quella strana sensazione, prima di tornare a sorridergli.  
“Ora non più, quindi, e io glielo consiglio, è qualcosa di soprannaturale! Un po’ scomodo, ma soprannaturale!” commentò entusiasta. Louis rise ancora e facendo spallucce “chissà, ci penserò, semmai ne avrò di nuovo l’occasione”.  
“Ottimo, ottimo!”  


*

  
Aveva detto “dobbiamo far di fretta, non ho molto tempo” ma questo non significava saltare subito all’amplesso. Anzi, voleva solo dire “dedicarsi attenzioni su attenzioni e compiacersi fino all’orgasmo senza saltare nessun passo, seppur agendo velocemente”.  
“Ahia!” esclamò dolorante Josh, quando Niall lo spinse contro la tavoletta, costringendolo a sedere.  
Poi Niall gli alzò il mento con due dita mentre la lingua passava sulle sue labbra per assaporare un altro po' di quel sapore che era la saliva di Josh e "Cosa c'è? Non ti piace più rude o hai dimenticato i miei modi?" domandò abbassandosi appena per fiatare su quella piccola bocca rossa circondata da un accenno di peluria.  
Josh sorrise ammiccando: "No, sweety, mi hai solo colto impreparato. Non trattenerti".  
"Sweety?" Replicò Niall con cipiglio, fissandolo torvo. Josh ridacchiò. "Sei tu che preferisci gli epiteti rudi, non io…" rispose, mentre aveva preso di già a slacciare la cintura e poi l'asola dei pantaloni neri della tenuta del comandante.  
"Be' spicciati a familiarizzare di nuovo con i miei gusti, altrimenti..." e lasciò la frase in sospeso. Josh si indispettì guardandolo di sbieco: “Altrimenti cosa, _troll_?” lo sfidò, stringendo con entrambe le mani i fianchi scoperti di Niall che sorrise a quell’epiteto.  
“Continua così e non lo scoprirai, little shit” lo intimorì, afferrandolo per entrambe le guance e baciandolo avidamente.  
Ci fu una turbolenza, subito dopo, che portò Niall addosso a Josh. A quest’ultimo però non fu un problema perché lo afferrò di buon grado mettendoselo seduto sulle gambe.  
Continuarono a baciarsi, come se fossero abituati a quegli intralci e a quello spazio ristretto, a spettinarsi con le mani i capelli e a strusciarsi in piccoli e appena accennati movimenti perpetui con i propri bacini, l’uno contro l’altro.  
Poi Josh schiaffeggiò Niall su una natica e l’irlandese ansimò con voce gutturale mordendogli un labbro. “Oh, Crìost” esclamò con il suo accento irlandese che alle orecchie del batterista lo rendevano soltanto molto più sexy.  
Lo schiaffeggiò ancora e un’altra turbolenza lì portò a muoversi su loro stessi come se si fossero entrambi seduti su una lavatrice: il che non guastava visto che i loro corpi si sfregavano ancora di più senza dover fare alcuna fatica.  
“Non credo che quell’epiteto sia un’offesa” obiettò Josh, ridacchiando maliziosamente sulle labbra di Niall che aveva iniziato a sbottonare i pantaloni dell’altro.  
“Taci, caprone, e spogliati” replicò alzandosi e poggiandosi al piccolo lavabo alle loro spalle. Josh si portò una mano sulla fronte e “agli ordini” disse, eseguendo le richieste mentre osservava Niall imitarlo.  
Si lasciarono addosso gli abbigliamenti che indossavano dalla vita in su e tutto ciò che avevano al di sotto, invece, finì a terra. Poi Josh si avvicinò, più di quanto già non fosse, a Niall, strisciando i piedi, aiutandolo a sedersi sul lavandino, e fu prima di quel momento che la giacca di Niall lasciò le sue spalle per finire sotto il proprio coccige. Sarebbe stato poco igienico, altrimenti, sedere lì sopra senza alcunché.  
Prima di farlo suo, Josh si – e gli – concesse un altro preliminare, accogliendo l’erezione di Niall nella sua bocca. Lo succhiò per un paio di minuti, leccando per tutta quella altezza un po’ curva, nei modi in cui sapeva piacessero all’irlandese… E, difatti, lo sentì subito esultare in altri gemiti poco trattenuti che Josh fece in modo di zittire con una mano a tappare la sua bocca. Era vero: gran parte del personale sapeva di quegli incontri, certo, ma non per questo dovevano dare dimostrazione a tutti i presenti che stessero occupando il bagno per scopare. Niall, però, non era di quello stesso avviso quando morse due dita del batterista e riprese a mugugnare di piacere, un po’ anche divertito, al sentire Josh protestare mentre continuava a lambirlo con lascivo e bagnato movimento di labbra sul quella pelle già lubrificata.  
“Ora basta, prendimi” gli comandò, sul procinto di venire, e ancora una volta Josh acconsentì, negandogli l’orgasmo. Si tirò su, si infilò il preservativo che Niall ricacciò fuori da una tasca della sua giacca e “ringraziamo Jon e la sua scorta personale di profilattici” affermò.  
Josh lesse la plastica che lo avvolgeva e ridacchiò: “Jon ha dei problemi…?”  
Niall si accigliò prima che Josh gli mostrasse ciò che aveva appena letto, poi lo seguì nella sua risata. “Ritardanti” disse tra le risa. “Nah, credo siano i preferiti della sua ragazza perché più…spessi”.  
Josh farfugliò qualcosa, mentre rivestiva il suo pene con quella protezione e Niall lo interruppe, facendolo per lui. Con due dita lo fece scivolare sul membro, stringendolo e cogliendo l’attenzione di Josh: “Per fortuna tu non ne hai bisogno, né per la durata né per lo… spessore” si complimentò, ricevendo subito dopo un caldo bacio fatto principalmente di lingua birichina e appassionata che giocherellava entusiasta e inorgoglita nella sua bocca.  
Ridacchiarono ancora un altro po’, o perlomeno lo fece Josh mentre allargava il piccolo orifizio stuzzicandolo con un dito, mentre Niall incominciava a gemere infastidito per quella intrusione e impaziente di arrivare al dunque.  
Quando Josh lo penetrò con un altro dito, Niall si morse un labbro e imprecò nuovamente nella sua lingua. “Avanti, piccolo bastardo, scopami” esclamò rudemente.  
Josh abbozzò un sorriso e tenendo con una mano una gamba dell’irlandese, si aiutò con quella con la quale poco prima aveva stuzzicato Niall, a entrargli dentro con la propria erezione.  
Fece piano, ma sapeva che a Niall non piaceva così, perciò gli entrò violandolo atrocemente tutto in una volta. Spingendo in un affondo senza pietà. E l’irlandese gemette in un urlo soffocato subito dalle labbra di Josh che si adagiarono celeri sulle sue. Non si scusò perché a Niall piaceva esattamente provare e godere a quel dolore bruciante. E perciò si baciarono per tutto il tempo in cui Josh si ritraeva e addentrava in lui, velocemente.  
Furono le mani di Niall, su entrambi i glutei di Josh, a fargli capire che stava andando egregiamente. Niall, infatti, strinse quelle chiappe graffiandole con quell’accenno di unghie perché non poteva farlo altrove; sulla schiena di Josh, ad esempio, che per mancanza di tempi era rimasta coperta da quel maglioncino nero, non avrebbe potuto lasciare alcun segno. Peccato.  
Poi fu la sua volta, quella, mentre l’altro affondava dentro di lui, di schiaffeggiarlo. E una chiazza rossa rimase per tutto il tempo su una chiappa di Josh che ansimò, mordendogli il collo e succhiando subito dopo per lasciargli quello che presto sarebbe diventato un livido da succhiotto.  
“Sei un bastardo” insultò. “Uno stronzo!” continuò. “Un pezzo di merda…” procedette, mentre i gemiti di Niall si amplificavano sulla sua bocca. Niall aveva gli occhi chiusi e lo sguardo compiaciuto rivolto verso l’alto e Josh non poté fare a meno di trattenersi, ma questa volta non per insultarlo ancora: “sei un fottuto _Gocky*”_ o per lo meno non completamente perché poi _“…che amo troppo”_ aggiunse, provocando nell’altro una reazione diversa da un gemito.  
Nonostante stessero usando dei preservativi ritardanti, Niall venne subito, ormai incapace di trattenersi oltre, come fosse stato colto impreparato di fronte a quella dichiarazione; e Josh, per fortuna, lo seguì, rallentando le spinte che divennero presto spasmodiche, lente e tremolanti, mentre gemevano senza dignità l’uno sul collo dell’altro.  
Ecco, un orgasmo in volo era qualcosa di assurdamente folle. Se con un solo bacio avevano avuto la sensazione di volare _magicamente_ e non grazie a un fottuto aereo _, con_ una scopata col vuoto al di sotto dei loro piedi la descrizione era… ineccepibile. Per questo Josh la consigliava a chicchessia.  
“ _Gocky_ mi piace, un epiteto scozzese, bellissimo!” commentò poco dopo Niall, eludendo la seconda parte di quella affermazione.  
Josh uscì da lui, ridacchiando imbarazzato. Era la prima volta che glielo diceva, che lo amava, ed era sconsolato da una parte per la mancata risposta e sollevato, dall’altra, che Niall non glielo facesse pesare.  
Si rivestirono, aiutandosi fra loro, e dandosi pizzicotti e schiaffi e ancora baci soffici e stavolta dolci e delicati; ma soltanto quando stavano per uscire, Niall riprese parola fermandolo vicino alla porta ancora chiusa: “Josh?”  
Il batterista si girò sovrappensiero, quelle due parole continuavano a rimbombargli nella testa. “Mh?”  
“Ti amo troppo anche io, _sweety”_ confessò con una dolcezza forzata ma… assurdamente glorificante per l’altro che gli sorrise, confuso e concitato, a trentadue denti.  
Niall arrossì, mentre l’altro si inorgogliva, e si ritrovò sorpreso quando Josh gli saltò al collo, baciandolo ripetutamente e smanioso per tutto il volto.  
“Quando atterreremo mi occuperò di te in modo più attento e parsimonioso” gli garantì il batterista, ammiccandogli e scoccandogli l’ultimo bacio sulle labbra stupite e leggermente dischiuse di Niall.  
Era il suo ringraziamento per non averlo fatto sentire il coglione che si era dichiarato nel momento sbagliato e Niall rise sguaiatamente per poi “questo mi aiuterà ad affrontare le restanti ore di pilotaggio, ti amo davvero, _sweety”_ affermare di nuovo, iniziando a percepire una strana piacevolezza nel pronunciare quel vezzeggiativo.  
Si salutarono con uno sguardo malizioso, Niall lo schiaffeggiò su una chiappa, poco rumorosamente, e Josh rise, mordendosi un labbro; poi entrambi ripresero il proprio posto.  
Potevano farcela, ora che avevano trovato una via di mezzo anche nel sesso.  


***

  
25 Dicembre 2014  
  
Josh riprese quel volo un mese più tardi, a Natale, ormai ufficialmente fidanzato con il suo comandante di volo. Gli mancava solamente presentarlo alla sua famiglia e, difatti, di ritorno a Londra, lui e Niall avevano intenzione proprio di passare quella festività con la sua famiglia.  
Sorrise e si entusiasmò senza sapersi contenere quando inquadrò il viso di una persona che conosceva.  
 _Harry!_  
E nemmeno due secondi dopo: _Louis!_  
Sorrise ancora di più mentre si scioglieva in un brodo di giuggiole, quando vide le loro mani intrecciate… e tutto fu chiaro.  
“Ma certo!” pensò, mentre parlottava con i due.  
“Oh bene, quindi ora potete usare il bagno!” disse poco dopo, senza sapersi contenere, ridacchiando e ammiccando ad entrambi che risero probabilmente prendendo il suo consiglio per uno scherzo.  
“Affrettatevi però, prima di trovarlo occupato!” continuò il batterista, facendo capire a tutte e due che non stava scherzando affatto.  
Parlarono ancora un po’, prima di sentire la voce dell’irlandese dagli altoparlanti che “ _Il signor Josh Devine è pregato di farsi trovare davanti alla porta della cabina di pilotaggio, immediatamente”_ lo chiamò senza concedergli margini di tempo per rimanere un altro po’ a parlare con quei due ragazzi che, però, si ripromise di non perdere di vista dopo quel volo insieme.  
Una volta raggiunto il punto di incontro, sorrise avvolgendo il fidanzato con le proprie braccia intorno al collo, con l’unica intenzione di baciarlo sulle labbra come se non lo facesse da mesi. Ma era passata al massimo una mezz’ora.  
“Quando atterriamo devo presentarti due ragazzi e raccontarti la loro storia! Percepisco una sorta di spettacolare magia ogni volta che li incontro!” esclamò in un soffio. Niall sembrava non sapersi contenere dalla smania di ficcarsi nel piccolo cubicolo del bagno a fare roba col suo fidanzato, quindi gli rispose frettolosamente, mentre continuava a baciarlo forzandolo a indietreggiare, “sì, sì, va bene, dopo, ora andiamo in bagno”.  
Ovviamente lo trovarono “occupato!” quando tentarono di aprire la porta scorrevole. Josh sgranò gli occhi e “maledetti zozzoni, mi hanno preso in parola!” esclamò in un sibilo che in comandante di volo parecchio frustrato non si fece sfuggire.  
“ _Josh_ ” lo chiamò e nonostante fosse il suo nome, quello sembrò un insulto che fece ridacchiare Josh mentre si scompigliava il ciuffo, guardando Niall e sperando di farsi perdonare per l’errore increscioso di parlare un po’ troppo con perfetti sconosciuti.  
“Josh, sweety, non avrai consigliato alla splendida coppietta di cui poco fa mi parlavi di-” e fu interrotto ma non dal compagno che aveva al suo fianco.“Eccome se lo ha fatto!” fu una voce nasale a rispondere. Josh ridacchiò imbarazzato. “Ti saremo per sempre riconoscenti, Josh!” continuò la voce più limpida.  
“Veramente simpatici, i tuoi amici” disse a denti stretti, dall’altra parte della porta giunsero delle risate.  
“Vi chiederemmo di unirvi a noi ma c’è poco spazio!” ironizzò la voce nasale e stavolta Niall e Josh riecheggiare uno schiaffo e poi altre risate.  
“Veramente tanto simpatici, Josh” ripeté, guardandolo con la promessa che questa gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.  
“Anche tu lo sei, Niall!” esclamò la voce limpida. “Ma ci servirebbe un po’ di privacy, grazie” fu l’ultima replica di Harry.  
Josh si scusò ancora mentre si allontanavano tornando verso la porta della cabina di pilotaggio e in risposta, prima che Niall tornasse al suo lavoro, ottenne tale minaccia: “A casa, dopo le varie presentazioni, gli annunci e i festeggiamenti… farò in modo che tu impari la lezione “ogni tanto è bene tenere la bocca chiusa” e ti sculaccerò come si deve, carogna che non sei altro” detta a denti stretti con gli occhi di chi era veramente frustrato.  
“Va bene, ma ora me lo dai un bacio?” domandò Josh e in risposta ricevette una porta chiusa in faccia.  
Rimase lì, con lo sguardo come quello di un cucciolo appena abbandonato sull’autostrada, il labbro inferiore pronunciato verso l’esterno e gli occhioni lucidi come se volesse piangere da un momento all’altro.  
Quando la porta si riaprì con una maledizione “accidenti proprio non ci riesco, che stronzo che sei” dell’irlandese, Josh scodinzolò di felicità e fu baciato come aveva richiesto. Niall posò una mano sulla sua guancia, avvicinò la bocca poggiandola su quella dell’altro, e mantenne gli occhi aperti e furenti, anche se poi piano, piano divennero mansueti e dolci nel loro cobalto.  
“Buon Natale anche a te, mio comandante” farfugliò, prima di salutarsi con due frustranti concitazioni nascoste nelle patte dei pantaloni.  


_*_

  
Quando Josh si ritrovò ad attendere Niall davanti al ritiro bagagli conobbe Liam, il disperato.  
Aveva appena salutato Harry e Louis, e finalmente aveva potuto chiedere loro un numero dove poterli contattare, perché aveva intenzione, senza un reale motivo ma solo perché già li considerava grandi amici, di invitarli a festeggiare la vigilia di Capodanno assieme.  
Liam non parlava la sua lingua, ma riconobbe lo spagnolo che fuoriusciva dalla sua bocca perché sapeva masticarlo un po’.  
“Lei sa dirmi dove- ah, non mi comprende. E lei, invece, può aiutarm- ah, non mi capisce nemmeno lei. Dannazione, sono uno sfigato” lo sentì farfugliare e, così, come se non potesse fare a meno di essere d’aiuto, si avvicinò al tipo e si presentò: “Ciao, sono Josh. Qual è il problema?”  
Liam lo guardò come se avesse appena visto un miraggio nel deserto e come se da un momento all’altro volesse chiedergli se fosse vero. Cianciò un “ehm, io, grazie. Liam, io sono- Liam” inizialmente, mentre si grattava nervosamente una delle corte basette.  
“Hola!” salutò il batterista. Liam gli sorrise con tutto il volto, irradiandolo di luce. “Io devo, ecco, devo andare in bagno” confessò.  
“Oh” rispose Josh, trattenendo le risa. Ora capiva la disperazione. “Certo, vieni, ti accompagno” disse, facendogli strada.  
E fu così che divennero amici.  
Scoprì quindi che Liam era scappato da Barcellona per una questione amorosa e si era trasferito in anticipo a Londra per una offerta di lavoro. Capì così che era completamente solo.  
Quando tornarono dove si erano conosciuti, trovarono Niall che sembrava disperato mentre cercava il proprio fidanzato; Josh gli presentò lo spagnolo e convinse quest’ultimo ad aiutarlo a raggiungere e a sistemarsi nella casa che aveva preso in affitto in città.  
Anche con lui, Josh fece in modo di rimanere in contatto perché al solo pensiero che avrebbe trascorso il Natale da solo, gli fece desiderare almeno di poterlo invitare a stare con loro durante i festeggiamenti di Capodanno.  
Poi, finalmente, si diressero verso Leicestershire per festeggiare il Natale. E fu tutto perfetto.  


***

  
27 Dicembre 2014  
  
L’invito per quella vigilia di Capodanno richiedeva qualcosa. O meglio qualcuno. Josh inviò il messaggio a Harry e a Louis con la richiesta di portare un “amico disperato”; non fece lo stesso con Liam perché, in quel caso, l’amico disperato era proprio lo spagnolo.  
“Ho già capito le tue intenzioni” aveva detto l’irlandese, mentre gli consumava l’addome di baci. Josh aveva ridacchiato, mentre inoltrava il messaggio ad altri amici e “Liam ha sofferto così tanto e la notte di Capodanno è… un bel modo per conoscere nuove persone, nuove possibili amori, no?”  
“Sei solo il difensore delle cause perse, Josh” aveva ribattuto, mentre con intenzioni ben chiare al batterista, Niall si appropinquava a difendere la sua _causa_ persa, ovvero l’erezione di Josh.  
Quando Josh venne nella bocca dell’irlandese e ululò “Oh Santo Mister Gocky!” facendo ridere l’irlandese che “non credo esista” replicò, mentre si puliva la bocca con un braccio, Josh ricevette la risposta dai suoi invitati.  
“Dovrebbero inventarlo!”  
Risposte che gli piacquero.

***

  
  
31 Dicembre 2014  
  
Alla sera della vigilia, una dozzina di persone festeggiavano attendendo la mezzanotte e Niall aveva fatto la sua scelta per Liam: Zayn. Era l’amico disperato di Louis, che Harry aveva suggerito all’istante dopo l’arrivo del messaggio di Niall, perché troppo spesso l’aveva colto a guardare _in modo strano_ il suo ragazzo, a tal punto da renderlo sospettoso e, soprattutto, fastidioso ai suoi occhi.  
L’incontro tra Liam e Zayn, però, non era andato benissimo e non perché lo spagnolo sapeva parlare a stento l’inglese, ma perché entrambi erano troppo disperati e ciechi per accorgersi di poter… quagliare qualcosa dal loro incontro.  
“Io suggerirei un incontro in bagno!” affermò Louis, quando assieme a Harry si ritrovarono a parlare con Josh e Niall, osservando Liam seduto su una sedia e Zayn sul divano annoiato davanti all’ennesimo film di Natale.  
“Non nel nostro bagno!” esclamò Josh d’improvviso. Niall ridacchiò: per lo meno aveva imparato la lezione.  
Anche Louis e Harry risero a quella risposta come fossero sollevati.  
“E noi che pensavamo a una conclusione dell’anno con una bella orgia!” disse sarcastico Harry, ricevendo una gomitata dal fidanzato.  
Niall rise divertito, gettando la testa all’indietro e “io l’avevo consigliata, ma Josh è per la monogamia!” affermò.  
Harry e Louis lo presero sul serio, tacendo all’improvviso e osservandoli sgomenti e impauriti. “Avanti, sta scherzando!” replicò immediatamente Josh, ridendo. I due innocenti e casti ragazzi, allora, sospirando di nuovo, lo seguirono nelle risate divertite e smaliziate.  
“Ero piuttosto serio, invece” bisbigliò Niall, all’orecchio del batterista che “taci o farai scappare gli ospiti” fiatò sottovoce.  
“Allora? Hai qualche idea?” riprese parola Harry, guardando Josh come se fosse il miglior ideatore lì dentro.  
E il batterista, dopotutto, non deluse le aspettative, mentre si avvicinava al tavolo per afferrare una bottiglia. “In vino veritas!” ululò, cogliendo l’attenzione di tutti gli invitati, perfino quella di Liam – che non lo capì – e di Zayn – che lo osservò con cipiglio: li aveva già segnalati come un branco di pazzi e quella fu la prova ulteriore che nulla avrebbe confutato la sua tesi.  
“Ehm, sweety, quello è Jack Daniel’s” precisò. Josh guardò la bottiglia col liquido scuro e rise: “Appunto! Quindi…” tossicchiò. “Se in vino veritas” replicò. “In Whiskey figuriamocis!”.  
Harry e Louis ebbero la voglia di schiaffeggiarsi in viso, ma resistettero. Liam fu il fortunato perché non capì nulla di tutto ciò e Zayn… beh, non ebbe proprio più dubbi, lui.  
Ma Niall invece rise sguaiatamente e fu proprio in quel momento che capì senza più paure o quant’altro quanto amasse il suo batterista.  
Il suo _dolce_ e _pazzo_ Josh.  


*

  
L’alcol non funzionò, ovviamente. Perché la sbornia rese Liam depresso e Zayn audace a tal punto da provarci spudoratamente con Louis.  
Tutto ciò si concluse, perciò, con un occhio nero di Zayn e una mano gonfia di Harry.  
Persero le speranze tutti quanti, soprattutto quando Zayn, poco minuti prima della mezzanotte decise di uscire per andare a fare una passeggiata, scusandosi per la tensione creata.  
Josh ne riottenne un po’, di speranza, canticchiando e saltellando per il salone, quando Liam si offrì di accompagnare Zayn per “smaltire il whisky e tornare divertente” e Zayn non disse niente per impedirglielo.  
Niall, incuriosito, gli domandò cosa lo rendesse tanto sereno, visto che la sua grande idea si era rivelata un fiasco totale. E Josh fu lieto di rispondergli: “Honey, ricordi la storia del vischio che non volevi comprarmi?”  
 _Oh, il vischio attaccato alla porta di ingresso,_ pensò Niall sorridendogli per baciarlo. “Cosa ti fa credere che lo vedranno?”  
Josh gli mostrò un tappo dello spumante che aveva appena aperto: “Questo!” e Niall fu ancora più confuso.  


*

  
1 Gennaio 2015  
  
Liam e Zayn rimasero davanti al ciglio della porta per ambientarsi al gelo che li investì non appena furono all’aria aperta.  
Scelta sbagliata, quella, ovviamente, per chi poteva approfittarsi di quel momento. Ma furono innocenti e non capirono il trucco quando qualcosa colpì la testa di Liam e questo guardò immediatamente verso l’alto mentre Zayn raccoglieva il tappo domandandosi da dove fosse giunto.  
“Scusate ragazzi, ho aperto la bottiglia dello spumante ed è volata fuori!” fu la voce di Josh dalla finestra. “Buon anno!” urlò subito dopo, ridendo. Sbucò anche Niall che fece lo stesso. Liam stava per rispondergli nella sua lingua d’origine, con qualche maledizione, quando “Oh, ma guardate, siete sotto un ramo di… vischio?” replicò il batterista, evitandogli di dar loro tempo di riflettere.  
Zayn borbottò qualcosa, perché capì tutto benché in ritardo, ma ancora una volta Liam non capì e “cosa vuole dire…?” chiese nella sua lingua.  
“Liam, Zayn ti spiegherà cosa dovrete fare. Perché lo dovete fare, porta male altrimenti” e a quell’ultima affermazione, che disse allo spagnolo ma riferendosi a Zayn, sparì ai loro occhi, rientrando dentro probabilmente costretto dalle mani di Niall.  
Zayn, così, tentò di spiegare a quell’omaccione la tradizione dei baci sotto il vischio nelle notti come quella di Capodanno e lo fece con le pochissime parole che sapeva ciancicare in spagnolo, aiutandosi perfino con il pessimo traduttore di Google; e proprio quando pensò di non riuscirci, Liam gli annuì dimostrandogli che aveva intuito.  
“Oh sì, ho capito” rispose. “Fallo” avanzò nella lingua che stava tentando di imparare. “Con la tua bellezza nonostante l’occhio nero, potrei finalmente dimenticarmi di Fernando” confabulò in spagnolo e fortunatamente l’altro non afferrò i suoi complimenti perché lo guardò accigliato.  
“Fallo” disse in inglese. “Mi piaci” e Zayn ridacchiò, guardandosi attorno veramente imbarazzato.  
Pensò alla sua cotta senza speranze per il migliore amico, prima di cadere in quegli occhi marroni penetranti e divertiti che lo osservavano attendendo la sua mossa. _Forse poteva… no?_ Guardò il vischio e fece una smorfia: nient’altro poteva essere così dannatamente… stupido.  
Alla fine, si convinse pensando che fosse solo un bacio. Così, Zayn, poggiandogli le mani su entrambe le spalle, si avvicinò impacciato al volto di Liam. Piegò appena il capo a destra e Liam lo imitò, sorridendogli appena in un timido e tenero incoraggiamento.  
Si guardarono per tutto il tempo in cui si avvicinarono l’uno all’altro e quando furono a millimetri di distanza, i loro occhi si chiusero e… si baciarono timidi e risoluti in un accostamento castissimo, con l’evidente intenzione di diversi subito.  
Ebbene, non lo fecero.  
Fu colpa del vento, pensò Liam, che li investì prepotentemente ormai a bacio compiuto, che convinse entrambi, con incoscienza, a stringersi in un abbraccio per colmare così quella sensazione di freddo che aveva colpito velocemente le loro ossa. E se Zayn schiuse le labbra cercando di entrare nella bocca di Liam, lo fece solo perché lo spagnolo gli stava spettinando i suoi capelli – e lui odiava quando ciò accadeva; pertanto doveva vendicarsi in qualche modo. Certo.  
Ma quando Liam, però, permise a Zayn di rifugiarsi nel suo cappotto, aprendoglielo e concedendogli di stringersi al suo petto, continuando a baciarsi e a scoprirsi l’uno nel sapore dell’altro senza alcuna intenzione di smettere… beh, non ci fu alcuna scusa da utilizzare nella testa di entrambi, affinché tutto ciò avesse un senso. E, quindi, continuarono semplicemente a baciarsi sotto la magia di quel vischio che finalmente li aveva fatti _conoscere._  
Qualcosa cambiò e non fu soltanto la data di un anno nuovo che si sostituiva a quello vecchio. Mutò in loro, in Liam e Zayn, e fu grazie al vischio che Josh aveva comprato nonostante le negazioni di Niall.  
Così Louis non ci fu più nella mente di Zayn nel momento in cui trovò che le labbra di Liam fossero dannatamente belle da avviluppare tra le sue. E Liam non fu più depresso a causa di una sbronza, ma ubriaco di sensazioni bizzarre che sapevano di qualcosa di già vissuto, di già sofferto, eppure non per questo di qualcosa che non aveva voglia di riprovare a sentire nel cuore e nell’anima, con la speranza che andasse bene, stavolta.  
Dall’alto – ma non dei cieli – un urlo di gioia riempì le strade di Londra. Era Josh che aveva trionfato.  
Sempre dalla stessa altezza, risuonarono delle risate: erano Niall, Louis, Harry e tutti gli altri invitati, felici e brilli per quell’insolito, e forse nemmeno troppo, Capodanno.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Gocky da Urban Dictionary: “when someone is Gocky looking they generally are quite troll like in characteristics.This is an insult usually used in and around the Glasgow area as an insult.”  
Gocky in pratica è un insulto che usano a Glasgow, città scozzese. Ora io ho pensato che Niall essendo irlandese senta molto la rivalità Irlanda/Scozia perciò l’insulto/epiteto è nato per questo motivo. Confermo, però, che sono mie pippe mentali._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questo missing moment è solo un pretesto per dimostrare a tutti che sono consapevole di scrivere stronzate, schifezze, sempre le solite cose sui soliti personaggi e nonostante tutte queste consapevolezze… non me ne fotte un cazzo! Yeee!  
> Un abbraccio,  
> VenerediRimmel


End file.
